


Life unlike before

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass sucking, Aviophobia, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Desperate Housewife Cas, Dom Dean, Double Anal Penetration, Double Anal Vibrator, Felching, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Office Sex, Panties, Rimming, Road Head, Road Trips, Secretary Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Voyeurism, ass worship, bareback, bent over, cross-dressing, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens at Dean’s work and Cas is being full of surprises.<br/>Featuring intricate role-play, road trips and another level of Dean's and Cas' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, starting a new story in my favourite 'verse.
> 
> By rights I shouldn't even be doing this now because I got loads of other things to write first. The boys had other plans though. I hope to update frequently (and those who have been here before know that my frequently means almost every day) but I'll probably not be as quick about this as usual. 
> 
> More tags and/or warnings as this story goes on, but I can promise primarily bottom!Cas as usual. ;) (Though one bottom!Dean scene is in here as well, additional warning given at the beginning of the chapter in question.)

“I just won’t do it ok? If you want someone to do the job then you find someone yourself, Bobby. I can’t-” Dean’s voice broke and he had to blink away the tears in his eyes and stormed out of Bobby’s office.

He kept a tunnel vision as he walked back, not wanting to see anything where there would be nothing to see at all, and he just knew that he wouldn’t get any work done at all.

He snapped at an investor who called him and afterwards he felt so bad that he stopped answering phone calls. Instead he put down a putting green from his desk to the door and played mini golf but never hit the mark because his aim was way off. He got so frustrated that he putted with too much force, shattering a vase that stood in one of his shelves.

“God fucking damn it,” he yelled and sent the driver flying after the ball.

Afterwards he sat down onto one of the leather couches which he usually used when he wanted a meeting in his office to have a friendlier tone than the formal ‘behind the desk’ variety. He rocked himself back and forth, his hands clasped over his mouth and felt the tears welling up again.

He sat there, staring at the wall for hours until Bobby came in around midday.

“Son?”

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat when his voice broke. “Yeah.”

“Go home, you’re no good to me like this.”

“Ok,” Dean got up and turned to go.

“Take the subway. I’ll bring the car round in the evening.”

“Alright.”

Dean went out of the office and into the nearest underground station, waiting for the train that would bring him home, way before his usual clog-off time. It wasn’t exactly the rush hour yet, and the few people who were on the train huddled together closer to get away from Dean whose expression must have scared them.

When he got home, he called: “Cas?” once, but he obviously wasn’t home yet, writing his semester finals or doing practical exams. Just now Dean didn’t know what he was doing today. He just couldn’t remember, which was odd. Cas told him everything and he usually remembered stuff like this.

He checked Cas’ filofax (seriously though, was Cas the last person on the planet to actually still use those?) and read over the things written in for today. He didn’t even catch the words’ meaning and went over to the liquor cabinet without having gained more in-tell about where Cas was.

He selected two half empty bottles and sat down on the couch. There was some meaningless soap on television that he didn’t know or had the faintest idea about but he kept it on, just to have some distraction.

After a few minutes he scuttled down on the hardwood floor instead of the couch. The pain in his bum and ankles became noticeable and unpleasant after only a couple of minutes, but he didn’t get up. The pain was what he wanted and he welcomed it while he slowly downed the contents of both bottles.

 

The shadows that were cast by the sun falling in through the window wandered around the room as the rest of the day went by. Dean still didn’t move, not even when the late afternoon sun stung directly in his eyes and this was how Cas found him. He had just come in and walked to the living room, letting his book bag fall onto the floor with a ‘clonk’ and running over with a concerned expression at Dean’s motionless state and his bloodshot eyes.

“Dean? What’s going on?”

Dean didn’t answer, only shook his head which made him dizzy from all the alcohol he had consumed.

“I saw Bobby outside just now, he parked the car. He didn’t tell me what happened though. Please Dean, talk to me. Are you hurt?”

Dean shook his head and found his voice again because Cas just sounded so worried. “I’m not hurt,” he said in a rasp, which hurt deep inside his throat. Cas waited patiently for Dean to continue while sat down behind him on the sofa, one leg to either side of Dean’s body, rubbing his neck carefully.

The soothing touch made Dean close his eyes but it immediately felt like the room was spinning around and he opened them again quickly, willing the nausea away.

“Cas, it’s Layla. Her tumour is back. The doctors say it doesn’t look good.”

Neither of them spoke again for a long while.

 

When it had gotten completely dark, Cas spoke up again: “Do you want some food?”

Dean shook his head, his voice had gotten lost again in the long silence.

“Anything else, a movie, more alcohol, sex?”

“Nothing,” Dean croaked. “I just wanna get some sleep.”

“Ok,” Cas said and clambered up, holding out both hands, but Dean just stared at him without understanding what he wanted.

Cas sighed deeply and bent down to loop his arms around him, pulling him up with his biceps straining against Dean’s arm pits until he had propped him up.

“Before I let you get into bed, we’re gonna take a shower though. You’re sweating whiskey.”

“Yeah ok,” and Dean let himself be pulled up the stairs and watched lethargically while Cas undressed him and threw both their clothes in the hamper.

“Ok, into the shower now.” Dean obeyed and watched Cas again as he lathered them both up, focusing on him as if Cas was the only thing worth watching in the whole world.

Dean noticed with a certain degree of curiosity how Cas’ cock swelled a little while he was cleaning Dean in between his legs, massaging shower gel in between his butt cheeks. Then Cas tugged at Dean’s cock and washed it with an awed expression as if he was holding his most priced possession. He looked up into Dean’s face, his hands now more stroking than washing, asking a question without words, but Dean shook his head, his dick having remained flaccid throughout. Cas nodded and went on to wash their hair instead.

When they were finished with their shower, Cas pressed a toothbrush, already with toothpaste squeezed onto it, into his hand and Dean mechanically brushed his teeth, the motion so familiar that he didn’t have to think about doing anything.

Then Cas helped Dean into a pair of boxers, giving his rear an almost playful slap when he was dressed and Dean answering with nothing but a tired little smile while Cas picked another pair for himself.

Afterwards he took Dean by the hands again and helped him into bed. Once he had laid down himself, he kept looking at Dean, running his hands over his back so that Dean got major goosebumps and the fine hairs on his back stuck up while he relaxed into the touch.

“It will all be alright. You’ll see.”

Dean nodded, but he knew that his face showed no conviction.

“She can’t come in to work anymore. Bobby wants a replacement.”

“I’m sure that is only temporary,” Cas tried to sooth, rubbing circles on Dean’s back.

“But it feels final somehow. I can’t do that. But I also can’t go in to work and see her empty desk, you know?”

“Yes, Dean. I understand. Would Bobby mind if you took the rest of the week off? It’s only two workdays anyway and my last exam is on Friday. We could do something afterwards.”

“No, I don’t think I’m up for anything. But taking time off sounds good.”

Cas nodded but creased his brow in what was definitely concern.

“Don’t worry. I won’t lose it. I’ll find some distraction and come Monday I’ll be ready to get back to work… and Cas… I‘m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For worrying you, for going catatonic on you, for not being there for you. Layla is your friend too… I’m just sorry, sorry that this whole thing is happening.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for. We’ll get through this as best as we can,” Cas said with more conviction than he felt, which however soothed Dean enough to close his eyes and dose off.

 

The rest of the week passed by gradually. Without work, Dean grew restless without being able to fix his energy on something and it didn’t help that Cas was out of the house most of the time. Thursday was his last full day and his very last exam was Friday morning. Dean had thought Cas would come home after that, but it took until the evening for him to turn up again. The only reply Dean got to his question where Cas had been all afternoon was: “Oh, just organising something.” Saturday they visited Cas’ mom like always, but the visit wasn’t really a happy one when she learned the news. Sunday they didn’t move off the couch for more than going to the toilet or paying the delivery guy who brought them the Chinese food they had ordered.

 

Monday morning Dean woke up and found a piece of paper on Cas’ pillow. “Had to go out early. Have a good day. Love you. Cas.” So he got ready for work with the whole house being too quiet for his liking.

 

Bobby greeted him when they met at the ground entrance.

“It’s good to see you, son.”

“You too Bobby,” he said and pressed the elevator button for the highest floor.

“Oh, by the way. I found you a temp while you were absent. Don’t look at me like that boy,” he said when Dean glared at him. “Give the new secretary a chance.”

The doors opened and Bobby nodded at Dean while he walked off to his own office. Dean fumed, walking into the other direction towards his own part of the floor, prepared to loathe the new temp to the utmost. He took a deep breath and was on his way over to the desk which would always be Layla’s, no matter who else dared to sit at it, when…

“Good morning Mr. Winchester,” he heard a familiar gravely voice when he had just closed the door to his tract behind himself. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Castiel Novak and I will be your secretary until Ms. Rourke will be able to join your team again. At your service, Sir.”

Completely stunned, Dean looked at Cas in dark grey slacks which he recognised as his own, a freshly starched white dress shirt and a blue tie that really brought out Cas’ eyes. Dean took Cas’ outstretched hand without thinking about it and promptly felt ridiculous when they shook hands like total strangers.

“Welcome to the office,” Dean said with a short shrug of his shoulders, his mouth parting into a smile while he stated the obvious.

“Thank you, Sir. I am very excited to be here and if there’s anything I can do for you, you know where to find me.” Cas flashed him a smile and sat down at the secretary’s desk again. Somehow, Dean really didn’t mind that as much as he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really predictable with this plot twist, but hey an office AU! *throws confetti* Always wanted to do one of those. Can't really avoid it with the perfection that is 'It's a terrible life' Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean got into his own personal office after getting over the initial shock of having Cas for a new secretary, he saw that Cas had been hard at work already, a stack of official looking papers wanting to get signed sitting on his desk and important phone calls needing to be returned jotted down onto a piece of paper next to it.

He concentrated as best as he could onto his work, this was important after all, but as he read over the contracts and bulk order confirmations which needed to be cross signed, his mind kept wandering off to his secretary/boyfriend outside the door. His libido which had been almost non-existent last week made a roaring comeback, effectively busying him, along with his usual work, so that there was little room in his head for anything else.

When he had finally worked through everything, he pressed the button for the intercom. “Mr. Novak, could you come in here for a moment?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

Cas opened the door, looking terribly unconcerned. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Those contracts,” Dean pointed to one stack he had built, “need filing, those ones,” he pointed at the next one, “will need copying and delivery to management. And I know it’s not the normally on the sphere of activities, but my usual secretary always fetches lunch for the both of us and we eat together, going over things that need doing and everything that comes up. You could call it a working meal. It would give us a chance to get to know each other better, Mr. Novak. So,” Dean looked up at Cas for the first time, “do you want to have lunch with me?”

“If you think it would be beneficial to my work here, then yes of course.”

Dean blinked. Cas obviously wanted to drag the game out a little longer, so Dean would keep up his well-trained façade of professionalism until he made Cas cave and surrender.

“Right, that’s good. There is a jar in the safe next to your desk where me and Ms. Rourke usually collect our lunch money. Right now there is only my share in there. In the second drawer on the right hand side of your desk are leaflets for take out places within immediate proximity. My favourites are marked with green highlighter. I don’t mind what you’re getting us, anything is fine. Now,” he pushed the stacks of papers over his desk towards Cas. “Do you know where to find the copier, the archive and the management department?”

“Not a problem, Sir.” Cas lifted the carefully stacked papers without mixing them up. Dean admired how Cas’ mighty fine ass swayed when he turned and walked out of his office, letting the door fall shut nonchalantly by moving it with a controlled kick from the instep of his foot.

“Damn,” Dean announced with passion in his voice.

 

“So, I took down some appointments for you this week. Mr. Singer called to let you know that it was your turn to inspect one of the factories sometime this week. Since you don’t have a meeting on Thursday, I took the liberty of noting it down for that day. I hope this is acceptable to you?”

“Yes, it is. How are we for meetings this week, then?”

“You’re required to attend a production meeting with the company’s European board and there is a presentation of your newest idea with the developers.”

“Ah, yes. I would like for you to take over the compilation of a beamer presentation. I’ll hand you my notes on the prototype and my speech so you can develop the presentation structure. Will a day be enough for you or do you need more time?”

“A whole day will more than suffice, Sir. Miss Rourke had already assembled some notes.”

“Well then,” Dean said and closed the lid of his empty container which had contained a chicken curry dish. “I think that concludes business.” He leaned back on the couch and folded his hands together across his stomach. “Tell me about yourself, Mr. Novak. Is this your first time working in an office?” As if I don’t know, Dean thought and smirked at Cas.

“No, Sir. I’ve worked as an intern and temp at different companies already, I would flatter myself to know my way around an office a bit.”

“That you do.” Dean grinned again. “I saw on your CV that you study arts with a minor in literature. Only recently you had your first own exhibition. Tell, me Mr. Novak, why do you work in an office now? That’s rather singular with your abilities.”

“I’ve got personal reasons, Sir.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, quietly telling Cas to continue.

“I’m doing this for my boyfriend, Sir. He needs me to do this.”

“Has he told you that?”

“No, not in so many words, Sir. But I know him well enough to know when he needs me.”

“This boyfriend of yours sounds really lucky to have you for a partner. Are you guys like, serious?”

“Yes,” Cas said simply and it made Dean’s heart race.

“Good, good. Are you finished with your lunch?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Right,” and Dean uprighted himself to collect their trash and throw it into the bin outside. When he returned, Cas still stood in the frame of the door and watched him innocently as if he was waiting for more orders.

Dean tried to walk through the door, but brushed against Cas as he went. He stopped within an inch’s distance of Cas’ body and grinned again, moving closer and closer until his hands held on to the door frame over Cas’ head.

He circled his hips a little, as if to wriggle past Cas into the room, but only managed to press their crotches together.

“Not that much room here, huh, Mr. Novak?”

“Not really, Sir.” Cas’ breath hitched and his pupils were blown wide.

“Looks like were stuck then.” Dean moved his face closer, already feeling Cas’ breath on his parted lips while he continued to crowd in on the younger man. Cas slipped one hand inside his own trousers and Dean could feel his knuckles graze against his skin through several layers of fabric. Cas looked up and slowly dislodged one of Dean’s hands from the door frame, which resulted in Dean being pressed even closer to him.

Cas pressed a small packet into Dean’s palm with an innocent smile and said: “With all due respect, Sir, you need a breath mint.”

Dean felt like iced water had been poured into his veins and moved away, staring at the breath mints in his hand.

Cas looked terribly unconcerned by what had happened and only asked: “Will that be all, Sir?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Dean said curtly and muttered under his breath: “Fucking tease.”

Cas must have heard him because the last glance he cast at him before he closed the door with his foot again was nothing short of hungry. Given that he had just had lunch, Cas’ hunger couldn‘t be related to food at all.

 

The rest of the day passed by quickly while Dean worked on the preparation of his meetings for the week and informed himself thoroughly what he could be expecting from the factory inspection. He had so much to do that when 5 pm rolled around, he wasn’t finished with everything.

Cas knocked and poked his head in.

“Sir, have you got any other job for me or can I go home now?”

“Ah yes, Mr. Novak. I’m sorry to have to make you work late on your first day, but I’m gonna need a couple of more minutes. Then I will be able to hand all the information you’ll need to prepare the presentation so you can already read over them at home. But if you want to go now, I’ll leave a folder on your desk and you can pick this up first thing.”

“It’s quite alright, Sir. I can wait.”

“Good, good.” Dean said absentmindedly, already focusing on his work again. “You can watch something on YouTube or whatever you kids are doing these days when you’ve got nothing else to do.”

Cas chuckled deeply. “You’re only 10 years older than me, Mr. Winchester. People on the other side of 30 are allowed to watch videos as well.”

“Are you being cheeky with me?” Dean said in mock sternness but kept typing rapidly.

“I wouldn’t dare, Sir.” Cas seemed compliant and walked back to his desk, this time without closing the door.

Dean worked on for another 10 minutes while Bobby rushed through to bid him and Cas goodnight before he went home. Dean grunted busily, making Bobby snicker when he left. He left Dean and Cas alone on the whole of the top floor; Bobby’s own secretary Margaret always clogged of at precisely 4 pm and had been gone for over an hour already.

Dean heard Cas turn up the volume on whatever he was watching on the office computer now that Bobby was gone, and Dean could hear someone say:“Baby boy, will you come and lend your Daddy a hand in here?” and only a few seconds later he heard someone reply: “Yes, Daddy? What’s going on?”

Was Cas fucking serious? Was he really watching their homemade porn video in Dean’s antechamber at work?

Dean heard a moan during the next sentence:“Why aren’t you wearing any clothes, Daddy?” and he recognised the sounds of Cas jerking off to the video.

He had just finished and dragged the file he had been working on onto a portable media device that he would give to Cas and tiptoed to the door, his loafers not causing any sound on the rug.

He peeked out and saw Cas watching the monitor intently, his shirt tugged out and his hand moving rapidly up and down inside his pants.

Dean watched Cas’ cheeks glow while he jerked off, sometimes emitting stifled little moans while the video played out and he remembered exactly how they had taken it.

The chair creaked loudly while Cas’ movements picked up and Dean was watching so intently that he could see a pearl of sweat trickling down Cas’ straining neck.

With a rush of adrenaline Dean stared as Cas finally came and moaned soundlessly, bucking into his own hand so that the chair creaked again.

Wondering when he should come out of hiding, Dean waited until Cas had shakingly cleaned his come of his cock and fingers, tugged his shirt back into his trousers and zipped up.

With a cough that was louder than necessary, he moved around in his office, putting some notes into his briefcase and left his office.

“Here you go, Mr. Novak.” He handed Cas the USB stick. “Thank you so much for waiting, I really do appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Sir.”

While they walked to the elevator, Dean asked him: “And how did you like your first day? Was the work too much?”

“No, the workload was adequate. I even had some time to relax.”

“Can you handle more?”

“Do you think I can?” Cas asked back.

“I think you can handle much, much more,” Dean said ominously. “Can I drop you off somewhere?”

“No, Sir. Thank you. I’ll take the subway.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you from your boyfriend for longer than necessary.”

“It’s quite all right, Sir. I doubt that I could spend any quality time with him tonight anyway, I still have a lot of work to do.”

“Your work ethics are really admirable, young man. You’re gonna go far.”

“Do really think so?” Cas asked when the left the building.

“Yes, if you keep being so enthusiastic and committed to your work.”

“I will, Sir. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

Dean nodded. “Good night, Mr. Novak.”

“Same to you, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean walked over to his car, certain of the fact that his balls had never been as blue as they were right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn’t hear when Cas got home, both were very busy working until late and went to bed individually. Cas crept into bed a while after Dean, too tired to put on an act anymore and he didn’t mention the fact that they had pretended not to know each other the whole day or what had happened after the official end of his shift. They just went to sleep, and when Dean woke up earlier than usual, Cas had already left him another note.

“Off to work. My new boss is working me very hard. Hope it’s worth it. Love you. Cas.”

“Oh baby, you have no idea how hard I’ll work you today.”

 

He took the subway in to work, because if Cas would be teasing him again today, he wouldn’t just let him wander off again. If something didn’t happen in the office today, he would follow Mr. Novak home until it did.

As soon as he reached the top floor, he got excited. When he checked his watch, he realised that he had come in a full hour early and wondered when Cas had gotten up to be already gone when Dean had woken up.

The first thing he saw when he went into the office was Cas’ ass, lying square across his desk, in black slacks today, which couldn’t be Dean’s because they were just too tight across Cas’ supple flesh.

For a minute, Dean thought it had been an accident to walk in at that particular moment, but Cas greeted him with: “Good morning, Mr. Winchester,” without even betting an eyelash at his obscene position. Cas had brought in some files and laid them out for Dean to peruse, which however didn’t explain just why he practically presented his butt.

“Good morning, Mr. Novak. Are you doing a bit of gymnastics on this fine morning?”

Cas didn’t even blush, instead he uprighted himself while Dean followed his every move with hungry eyes.

“Whatever it takes to stay fit, Sir.”

“Oh, but there are much better ways for that. More pleasurable ones.” Dean calculated in his head how long they still had before someone else came up here, but when he saw the excited bulge in Cas’ pants, his mind suddenly focused razor-sharp like yesterday evening when he had watched Cas jerk off. He decided that two could play this game.

“How do you feel about coffee? And then you can ask me anything you might not have understood from the conglomerate of information I handed you yesterday.”

“Very good, Sir,” Cas agreed and if Dean was reading him right, Cas was a little frustrated too, at not having provoked Dean to act yet.

 

Over coffee, he told Cas in his most professional voice about the gadget he and Bobby had developed, which consisted of a particle filter that would allow even oldtimers to run more environmentally friendly even they still worked with their original Otto motors. Furthermore, he explained the entire contraption that was linked to the filter which would optimise the fuel use.

Cas paid close attention and actually noted a few things down in an electronic memo. At the same time he couldn’t contain his arousal at Dean taking shop and being completely in his element while doing it. He hung on his lips, backchannel responding with little smiles and nods to show that he was following Dean’s every word. Dean noticed that he wore a smile himself when he talked about how he and Bobby had tested the thing.

He also talked about his pleasure at doing something with his own hands again instead of just sitting around and being so far away from the products they sold, that the last time he had actually looked under the hood of a car was when one of his own ignition plugs had needed replacing.

Dean smiled sweetly and asked if Cas didn’t feel well when his eyes grew wide and he swallowed against a huge lump in his throat. Cas clearly remembered the day when Dean had changed the ignition plug very clearly.

 

They had parked at a very secluded area in a forest about an hour out of town. He told Cas that he wanted to see some green for once and the park wouldn’t do. So they set out for a little walk to breathe in some clean air and admire nature in it’s leafy green early summer dress.

When they had returned to the car after a couple of hours, it hadn’t wanted to start up at all. Cas grew frustrated and a little cranky, grouching that this was all he needed. To be stuck out here.

Dean had just shrugged and said that there was nothing to be done about it, after which Cas had opened the hood of the car and peered into it without having the foggiest idea what was causing the problem.

After a few minutes, when Cas voice had turned into something of a low whine, Dean showed mercy and got out himself. But instead of fixing the car, he had whirled Cas around, closed the hood and laid his boyfriend down onto it, while he started to ravage his body.

Within seconds Cas had forgotten where they even were, even more so when Dean had later pressed deep inside him and they had fucked so enthusiastically that a few squirrels and birds had been scared off through the strange, animalistic noises.

Cas’ back had lain flat on the hood, while Dean jack hammered inside of him, completely unrestrained because nobody would be able to hear the sounds of their passion here. Dean’s cock was practically punching Cas’ orgasm out of him, so that when he came, his come hit the window shield and the sheer visual of his baby Cas covering his baby car with come, had him climax explosively as well.

Later on, Cas had grown aware of the fact that Dean had staged the whole thing and had known beforehand that the ignition plug would need replacing. He stared daggers into the back of Dean’s head when he had simply changed the burned out thing against a new one that he had in the trunk.

It had taken two blowjobs and a promise to soundproof the basement to acquiesce Cas’ wrath. He demanded that they could fuck in there just as savagely as on that day out, without scaring their neighbours into thinking that they were living next to an entire pack of untamed canines.

 

Dean knew it was a very low blow to remind Cas of that day, when they had almost went a week without having sex, but who could blame him? Cas had started the unbearable teasing when he had jerked off yesterday, knowing full well that Dean could hear him and most likely be tempted to watch him too.

Cas kept staring into the distance, and Dean knew it was a miracle that he wasn’t drooling yet, but he had to make him snap out of his lusting stupor.

“Are you alright? You seem preoccupied.”

“I’m fine,” Cas said, but his eyes still stared at the coffee machine which happened to be directly in his line of sight, but his eyes didn’t focus on it.

“Good, because we need all hands on deck now, official working hours just started.”

Cas was suddenly able to focus again and bustled to work at the presentation he was required to finish today. Tomorrow, Dean would give his talk in front of the developmental department, who still needed to approve the lucrativeness of the idea before it went into production.

It was however just a matter of form. He’d give his talk, much like the one he had given to Cas over coffee but without the references to sexual escapades this time. Then the board would say they needed to think about it, do some statistical work and then the project would be starting as soon as the figures were in.

Over lunch which consisted of sandwiches today, Dean spoke through what he was gonna say two times. Cas was a good audience who nodded at the right points, even the second time around, and assured Dean that the speech was fine, informative yet peppy, before he went back to his duties.

They worked on silently until they were once again the only ones on the floor. Dean walked out to bid Bobby goodbye and locked the door that led into the room where Cas sat. The time had come, he couldn‘t wait any longer. His pants had felt uncomfortable against his groin on and off throughout the whole day, and from what he had seen, Cas shared his fate.

“So, Mr. Novak, how about we look at your presentation now?”

“At once, Sir.”

“I have a beamer in my office, you can set it up there.”

Cas nodded and Dean sat down behind his desk while he watched Cas set up and go through the slides that contained key notes and graphics which Cas had apparently done himself, to illustrate how the machine worked.

“You did all this? This is amazing,” Dean sounded impressed.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Cas shrugged and shut down the computer when the presentation was over, again with leaning over way too far and Dean had well and truly reached the end of his patience now.

“Take the compliment, Mr. Novak.” He got around and shamelessly stared at Cas’ butt now.

He reached out for his briefcase which still sat on the desk, lightly brushing against Cas’ butt as he leaned over, as if by accident. Cas didn‘t move, but pretended to have trouble finding the off-switch. He flinched at the snap of the closing briefcase, strung out already and sighed soundlessly when Dean finally touched him for real.

Definitely _caressing_ his ass with outstretched hands now, Dean said: “And another thing that is amazing about you, Mr. Novak, is your gorgeous ass.”

“Sir!” Cas said indignantly. “I don’t think you should say stuff like that to me,” but he didn’t move one inch, just stayed bent over the desk.

“Ahh, you don’t really mean that do you?” Dean pressed his groin hard into Cas’ rear, rubbing himself on it like he had wanted to do since this morning, distinctly hearing Cas moan when he felt just how hard Dean was.

“Sir, I have a boyfriend! What would he say if he found out about this?”

“Then how about you don’t tell him?” Dean asked and opened Cas’ belt at the same time, dipping his fingers into Cas’ briefs immediately.

“Oh Mr. Novak, your cock tells me that you are more than ready for this,” he said while he flicked his wrist over the firm flesh. “Tell me how far does your commitment to work go? You do want me to fuck you, hmm?”

Cas keened and pressed his ass more firmly against Dean. “Yes, Sir. Please do.”

“So polite,” Dean said as he joyously pulled Cas slacks down so that his ass was exposed.

“This is gonna be hard and fast, no time to play around,” Dean said while he already pulled Cas’ cheeks apart. “Top drawer, lube, now.”

“Of course, Sir,” Cas said as he handed Dean the bottle and he made quick work of opening him up, walking the thin line between too fast and acceptable pace with bravura.

Despite their stranger act, he knew Cas’ body as well as his own and knew how much he could take, just exactly when the slight burn of too quick opening wasn’t pleasurable anymore. By the time he had his secretary three finger’s width open, Cas hadn’t hissed once but had only emitted heady little moans.

“Sir, please. I’m ready, please fuck me now.”

“Since you ask me so nicely, Mr. Novak,” Dean said relished at Cas’ gasp when he heard the distinct sound of Dean opening his zipper and lubing up his cock. Dean added in an afterthought, “condom?” knowing full well that Cas would say no.

“No Sir, please no condom.”

“So you want my spunk inside you, leaking out once we’re done? What will your boyfriend say when he sees your underwear covered in someone else‘s come?”

“I don’t care anymore. Sir please, I just need your cock so badly.”

“Fuck,” Dean moaned and pressed his dick hard to keep himself from coming right then and there. A few seconds later, he pushed inside Cas from behind, Cas’ face pressed onto his desk and his hips lifting to grant Dean full access. The only things exposed were Cas’ ass and Dean’s cock and it made it so much dirtier to just reduce this to straightforward fucking without any frills.

They had had sex countless times, had tried all kinds of different scenes or kinks, but it somehow felt like their first time all over again. The illusion was perfect, it felt familiar when Dean bottomed out inside Cas but somehow completely exciting for the both of them. Their passion for each other had a pretty high level at all times, but the act they played right now added a certain edge to it which felt brand new. The sheer situation of Dean picking up a rhythm of fucking into Cas over his office desk, at his work, made them come together forcefully and blend out everything which didn’t involve them. Dean and Cas, here and now, was all that ever mattered.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped again, rutting into Cas faster and faster, “hmm, you have no idea how much I wanted to do this the whole day, Mr. Novak. Took all my willpower not to bend you over when you jerked off yesterday evening.”

“Oh, Sir. I did not think you’d notice,” Cas lied and he grabbed the edge of the desk as Dean pistoned into him hard.

“Be more honest. You wanted this ever since you got here, you’re a needy… little… cockslut…, Mr. Novak.” Dean underlined his words with deep grinds into Cas’ prostate, almost pulling out, only to slam back inside with force.

“Lord help me, Sir. Yes I am.” Cas keened and fucked himself back onto Dean’s cock, his forefront rubbing on the desk underneath.

“I know you are, just look at you. I liked the way your ass looked before, but it’s even more gorgeous now, speared open with my cock going into it,” Dean grabbed Cas’ hips hard and slammed himself in at his fastest possible speed.

Cas just gasped now, his breathing heaving as he was bounced by Dean, the thick cock moving inside him pleasuring him till he thought he couldn’t take it anymore. Dean saw one of Cas’ hands snaking underneath and the filthy sight of Cas wantonly fucking his own fist while swirling his hips so hard that his asshole made popping noises around Dean’s cock made him shoot his load balls deep inside of his secretary.

He heard more popping noises as he fucked into Cas through his own orgasm, his balls producing more come when he felt Cas go underneath him as well.

He came to rest on top of Cas, hearing a filthy little snicker emanating from him as he panted into his ear: “Best ass I’ve ever fucked. So awesome.”

“Anything for you, Sir,” and Cas had the nerve to work his hips in an upward circle again, which made Dean’s dick twitch, even though he had fully exhausted his capabilities for now.

They both needed a few minutes to find their sea legs again, Cas not minding at all to be nearly crushed by Dean’s weight on top of him.

They disengaged their bodies when Dean was sure he wouldn’t just flop down to the floor because his muscles gave out on him and tucked themselves back into their trousers.

 

They walked to the elevator, already concerned with what was gonna happen the next day.

“-and we’ll need something to drink in the conference room. Water will do and maybe one of two bottles of soft drinks.”

“I’ll see to it, Sir.”

“Oh, and I want you to wear panties tomorrow. Preferably a very intense colour, red or pink, whatever you have or can come by quickly. And when you get home, I want you to finger your asshole and report back to me in the morning on how well you like the taste of my come,” Dean said as if it was just another couple of orders.

“Absolutely, Sir. Thank you for the opportunity to do this, I really appreciate the feeling of you leaking out of me,” Cas replied in the same fashion, as if they were talking about nothing other than the weather for tomorrow.

When they left the building, the spell broke and Dean took Cas‘ hand. They walked to the subway like any other couple, with Cas letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder as soon as they found seats. He was snoring after a couple of stops, before Dean lightly shook him aware when their station was next.

They didn’t talk much when they got home, the illusion still working perfectly and both looking forward to the next day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backchannel response is a term from linguistic conversation analysis. Meaning you go 'mhm' or nod at someone when they speak. Cas is doing it while listening to Dean here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tadaa* I'm back
> 
> And I made a visual for the office part of this story: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4476209/chapters/10190639) (NSFW images)

“Your meeting is at 2 so there is enough time to go over the speech again and check if everything is working in the conference room.” It was the next morning and they were in the office.

“Very good. We’ll do that. Did everything work with the drinks?”

“Everything is as you told me to.”

“Everything? Even your panties?”

“Yes, Sir. Of course.”

“Show me.”

Cas shamelessly opened his pants and showed Dean his panty clad cock, which was already excited at just seeing the new morning light.

Dean at Cas showing off for him from his chair. “Red satin. Good choice, Mr. Novak.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Turn around, I wanna see how it looks on your ass.”

“Can I lock the door before I do that?”

“No.”

“Very good, Sir. Just as you please,” and Cas turned around and let his pants fall down low enough so that his ass was fully exposed to Dean’s view.

“God, your fucking ass,” Dean gasped out and gripped both Cas’ cheeks with his hands, the satin lightly scraping over the skin. “It looks so damn fuckable, Mr. Novak,” and Dean groped Cas even more, pulling his ass open and teasing the satin into Cas’ crack with his fingers.

“By the way, did you follow my orders when you got home?”

“Yes, Sir. I tasted your come. It is exquisite, it made me want to have more inside my ass.”

“Not just yet,” Dean said. He opened his own pants and pulled his cock out. “I want you to sit on me in your nice little panties until I’m fully hard, and then I want you to get under the table and suck me off. You’ll get my come in your mouth, Mr. Novak. Would you say that would be an acceptable compromise?”

“It would suffice for the time being, Mr Winchester, but the deal isn‘t yet sweet enough, can you put a better offer on the table?” Cas climbed onto Dean so that his ass came to rest against Dean’s cock. He tightly clasped the armrests of the chair and starting bouncing his rear against Dean’s quickly hardening cock.

“Oh Sir, I really wish to continue this discussion but this feels so nice already, I wish my hole was prepared to take you just now. I‘m sorry that it isn‘t.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, I didn’t even request it. Tell you what,” he moaned as his cock slid against Cas’ ass again and left a dark stain of precome on the panties. “How about you pick up a plug when you get us lunch. After the conference we have nothing more to do, the trip to the factory is already organised.” Dean dug his fingers into the firm round muscle writhing against him, already close to coming. “You get ready during lunchtime, and put the plug in. And when the conference is over we go back over here and I’ll nail you, sound good?”

“Yes, Sir. I accept. I love our negotiations,” Cas lifted his hips up again and rubbed little circles onto Dean’s dick.

“Me too, Mr. Novak. I’m almost there, get under the table now.”

“Very good, Sir,” and Cas climbed off Dean’s lap and bustled under the table. Right now, Dean was happy that the table had a blend at it’s back, although there had been times when he cursed it, whenever he forgot that it was there and had stubbed his toe on it or hit his knee.

With a curled up Cas under there, presenting his precome covered, panty clad ass sans pants for anyone walking in to see, the blend was a very good cover.

Particularly now, when Bobby’s secretary Margaret bustled in just as Cas had started sucking on Dean’s cock.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Mr. Winchester. Your secretary isn’t at the desk and you need to sign this.”

“Um, yeah. Mr. Novak is busy elsewhere,” Dean said with just the hint of an edge while Cas expertly bopped his head on his dick and by some miracle, he managed to do it without all the little suction sounds that both of them usually loved, but which would totally give everything away right now.

“What is it, by the way?”

“Oh, just another big order confirmation,” Margaret said and Dean signed the first page on the dotted line, but zoned out when Cas pointed his tongue inside the slit of his cock, which he knew Dean loved. His left hand which had clasped the desk before, came to rest on the top of Cas’ head, pulling at his hair to hold on and not make him come directly in front of Margaret.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Ok, but you forgot to sign the second page.”

“Ah yeah.” Dean gasped, obviously there was always a second page. “I’m sorry about that. Here you go,” and he handed her the contract back after he had put down the second signature.

Margaret nodded and turned to go but stopped again before she went out the door, while Cas now bopped his head again, low on Dean’s cock, taking as much as he could inside his throat.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m just a little nervous, because of the presentation today,” he said breathlessly.

“I understand,” Margaret smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll do great.” After that she finally left the office and Dean now held Cas’ head in place and fucked into his mouth three times before he pulled out of his throat and pumped out his come onto Cas’ tongue.

“Fuck, so good,” Dean panted out, when Cas licked his cock clean from every last drop of come. “Remind me to give Bobby a fruit basket for sending me the most fuckable temp on the planet.”

“I’ll make a note of it Sir,” Cas said while he licked stray drops of Dean’s come from his swollen lips.

 

At lunch, Dean set up the presentation and went through the slides for a long while. When Cas came in to bring the drinks and put out notepads at each seat, Dean interrupted himself to ask: “Is everything in place?”

“Yes, Sir. Everything is ready.”

“Did you come while you put it in?”

“No, Sir. I am waiting till you’re giving me my bonus.”

“That’s a wise decision, Mr. Novak.”

 

Dean gave his presentation, which he had almost internalised before the meeting, whenever his gaze swept over his audience and found Cas, his pupils dilated when he thought about him fucking his ass open in one of the toilets and shoving a plug inside himself to get ready for him.

The thought only distracted him for seconds at a time though, he had too much experience at speaking in front of people to lose focus just because he was horny. But it seemed like the developmental board had caught on a little, because they complimented him on his passion about the product after his speech was over.

“Ah, you know me, I like it when something familiar becomes even better,” Dean looked at Cas quickly and then at the other listeners again, “just like classic cars getting ready to be adapted to modern era standards.”

“Hear, hear,” someone said and the discussion about cost-effectiveness, that Dean had anticipated, started while he sat down. The rest of the meeting went over quickly, everyone knew the board was gonna approve the idea but the developers were always pretty keen on debates.

 

“They were probably all on the debating team in school,” Dean said after the conference had ended while his cock was finally burying itself deep inside Cas’ ass.

The meeting had lasted half an hour longer than he had thought. Now that the direct focus wasn’t on him anymore, he felt himself growing unbearably hard, more so when Cas had sat down and flinched visibly when the plug inside him hit his prostate.

All Dean wanted was for the meeting to end but the developers talked on and on until at long last they agreed that they were gonna wait for statistic profit prognosis and the meeting could finally be adjourned until the data was assembled.

Immediately after shaking hands with everyone, Dean had ushered Cas to the elevator and had already fumbled and groped him while they rode up to the highest floor, toying around with the plug in his ass.

As soon as the doors opened, he pulled Cas with him, only just remembering to lock the door and then he had positioned them both on one of the leather couches in his office, while he watched as Cas finally bared his ass for him. He had wanted to remove the panties but Dean only shoved them to the side, nestled the plug out of Cas and instructed him to take his cock inside, right now.

Their suit jackets lay haphazardly over the other couch and Dean’s only exposed body part was again his cock, even though Cas was half naked by now. Dean had tugged out his shirt and opened the buttonholes, caressing Cas’ firm torso at his first thrust up. Cas’ pants lay discarded where Dean had ripped them down just inside of his office and he thought that Cas, with an open shirt and halfway pulled down panties, giving him the reversed cowboy, was the dirtiest sight he’d seen in a long while.

“Fuck, Mr. Novak. Taking my cock so good. Ride yourself on me, grind down and make me come.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Cas moaned as he bounced up and down, palming himself through his panties.

“Tell me that I fuck you better than your boyfriend does,” Dean said and for the umpteenth time today his hands found Cas’ ass.

“Oh Sir, I hardly remember how my boyfriend fucks me, he hasn’t touched me for a while.”

“Doesn’t know what a fine ass he’s missing around his cock,” Dean gasped and tugged at Cas’ balls. “But who cares, I’m the one fucking you now and you love taking me up your hole, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. There is nothing I like better. Oh fuck there, yeah,” Cas shoved himself down hard while Dean’s hand joined him at rubbing at his cock, the panties already wet and sticky but getting practically soaked now as Cas came.

“You’re like a vice inside, Mr. Novak.” Dean said and turned Cas around now, making him kneel on the couch in front of him and thrusting inside his keening secretary. He thrust up at a rough pace, playing with the soiled panties in his hand.

“Bet you’d like it if I slapped your ass now.”

“Please do,” Cas moaned, over-sensitised from his earlier orgasm already but obviously still wanting more. So Dean smacked one of his cheeks at every thrust in, until he spilled himself inside Cas.

He pumped inside a few more times and after that he watched the white liquid flowing around inside the wide open hole in front of him.

“Now, since you were speaking so highly of the taste, I think I’ll get one myself,” and Dean toyed Cas’ rim open, plunging his tongue in deep, sucking his own come out of Cas’ ass.

“You weren’t exaggerating, it does taste good,” Dean said and pushed two fingers in, crooked them around inside for a bit and then made Cas rise up to receive two fingers’ full of come into his mouth. Cas’ butt pressed against Dean’s crotch, his slick but limp dick still hanging out while Cas lapped and groaned around the digits pressing into his mouth.

Cas didn’t want to let go of Dean’s fingers when he tried to pull them out, so his cheeks hollowed, trying to suck them back in as he retracted them and Cas’ mouth plopped open with a thoroughly dirty sound.

“It tastes so good, Sir. Your come and your fingers.”

“Thank you, though I have to say they are nothing compared to the taste of your ass. Bend over again, Mr. Novak.”

“Yes, Sir. At once,” and Cas did, presenting his now clean, yet still wide open hole to Dean again. “Are you gonna fuck me again?”

“Yes, but I’m pretty much spent. My tongue and fingers will have to be enough for you now.”

Cas only nodded and swayed his rear into Dean’s face to tell him that he was fine with it.

“Damn, you look downright edible,” and his breath ghosted over Cas spanked, fucked out bottom again until he did something unexpected.

“Sir? Why are you biting my cheeks?”

“I told you, you looked edible, didn’t I?” and Dean went on to nibble at Cas’ ass, but not to break the skin but so that Cas’ butt was covered in half round red marks after a while. Cas gasped and his dick had started to harden again while Dean just lightly bit at his skin between his teeth, happy that Cas got off on it so much.

“Oh, Sir. Nobody has ever done that to me, you are such a good boss, taking such good care of me, thank you.”

“How could I not, your ass is the best I’ve ever had, I could spend all my time inside it, looking at it, biting it, licking it, fingering it. I wanna do everything to your ass that I can possibly think off,” and Dean finally licked into Cas again, sucking the puffy rim and closing his eyes because it felt so damn good to feel Cas clenching around him.

Dean went in for the kill, slurping and sucking his own drool out of Cas until his secretary came without so much as a hand on his cock, spasming out another orgasm into his already wrecked panties. They had tried to get Cas to come untouched a few times, but it hadn’t worked as well as this time yet.

“Wow, Mr. Novak you truly are amazing to fuck, coming from just my tongue. You’re a miracle.”

“Thank you so much for the compliment, Sir. I do my best for you.”

“I really do appreciate that,” Dean said with a last caressing motion to Castiel’s ass before he allowed him to dress again.

“What are you doing after work now, Mr. Novak?”

“Oh, I’m gonna go shopping and then I’m gonna cook for my boyfriend, he’s always so exhausted when he comes home these days and goes straight to sleep without taking care of my needs.”

“Like I said, he doesn’t know what he’s missing. Now.” Dean zipped up and walked over to his desk. “Tomorrow is the factory inspection. Do you wanna come with me, Mr. Novak?”

“Am I not needed here in your absence?”

“Well since no one is expecting me to come in tomorrow, I guess I’ll either have to give you a free day or you come with me. What’s it gonna be?”

“Please, Sir. Don’t give me a day off.”

Dean chuckled deeply. “You are a strange creature, Mr. Novak. No employee I’ve ever had passed on the offer of a day off. Are you sure you don‘t have an ulterior motive for wanting to come with me?”

Dean said the words ‘come with me’ so suggestive that it was obvious that they had more than one meaning.

“Oh I have several motives, Mr. Winchester. And all of them require me to stay close to you,” Cas said and left the office to go grocery shopping.

 

When Dean got home, Cas expected him with a perfect home-cooked meal and later when they had gotten into bed, Cas whispered in his ear from behind: “I came untouched today.”

Dean only answered with a grunting noise and closed his eyes.

“You know you never touch me anymore, Dean,” Cas said and Dean heard him turn around on the bed to go to sleep.

Just when he thought Cas couldn’t possibly still have a surprise up his sleeve, he added another edge to their play.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the factory inspection dawned and Dean woke up to yet another note from Cas. “Off to work. I need to talk to you tonight. Love you so much. Cas.”

Dean dressed himself semi formal (meaning no tie) and got out of the door to drive himself to work and maybe pick up a coffee on the way there, when he saw Cas…no, Mr. Novak, standing by his car with two large Starbucks cups.

“Your macchiato, Sir. Just as you like it.”

“Mr. Novak, why are you outside my house?” Dean asked, pretend incredulous.

“I wanted to save you the trip to collect me. Have I done wrongly?”

“No, no. You’re right, better use our non-renewable fossil energy sources with care.”

Dean opened the car and then opened Cas’ door from the inside.

“This is a very beautiful car, Sir. Kept in very good order. It is a ‘67 Chevy Impala, is it not?”

Dean had to bite his cheek not to smile, because he had told Cas all about his car, but in this role-play scenario, Mr. Novak obviously pretended not to know anything at all.

“Yes, indeed. You know your way around cars?”

“No, I’m afraid not, but I researched the brand and year of your car.”

“Oh really,” Dean said cheekily, Cas only looked at him with a blush on his face and Dean decided to let it go.

“What kind of underwear are you wearing today, Mr. Novak?”

“I don’t recall you giving me directions to that yesterday.” Cas had the nerve to check his timer and phone for notes about sexy underwear requested by his boss. “No, sorry. I didn’t note anything down.”

“I didn’t tell you to wear any particular kind of underwear,” Dean nodded. “I would just like to know,” they drove out on one of the big avenues which led to a bridge to the main land and Dean just knew they were gonna be stuck in an early morning traffic jam soon.

“Very good, Sir. I thought I would have had to disappoint you. I’m wearing blue lace panties today.”

“What a nice surprise. Show me.”

“Sir?”

“Pull your pants down, Mr. Novak. Don’t make me tell you again.”

“At once.” Cas popped open his slacks and shimmied out of them while Dean did his best to focus on the slow traffic.

They kept moving for a bit while Dean sneaked a peek at Cas’ panties, his secretary thumping over this clearly visible cock underneath the flimsy fabric.

“Very sexy, Mr. Novak.”

“It’s all for you, Sir. I hoped you would be so inclined as to make good use of my abilities again.”

“Since you offer them already, I want you to suck me off now. Unless you are opposed to giving road head?”

“No I am not, Sir. Furthermore I believe we will be stuck in a traffic jam soon and it would be a nice way to pass the time.”

Dean felt Cas unbuckle his seat belt and he saw him moving down and his head coming to rest over his crotch, opening the zipper quickly and freeing Dean’s cock. He held it at the base and put it into his mouth to suck it to hardness.

“Mmm, you’re doing this so well, Mr. Novak,” Dean said as they were now well and truly stuck, a lot of vehicles around them, most of them honking and the some of the drivers began to open their windows and were shouting angrily. Typical morning in the city, Dean thought while Cas hollowed his cheeks around his cock and moved up and down.

“Your oral performance is exquisite, I should really put a positive remark about that into your job performance review.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Cas pulled off and adjusted his position so that his head was now fully above Dean’s cock and then he took it back into his mouth, going faster, making it nice and sloppy.

“Be careful, Mr. Novak. I think one of the other drivers has just seen your ass in the window when you moved just now. You have to keep it lower, you don’t want anyone to see the bite marks I left there yesterday, do you?”

“Oh, Sir.” Cas pulled off again, but kept jerking Dean’s cock because he knew he was close already. “I don’t care who sees, I am proud to bear your marks on me.” Cas looked up at him from way down low, his blue eyes in stark contrast to his hair and his flushed lips.

“Good, good. Now go back to your job.” The visual of Cas, looking up at him while he took a break from sucking his cock must be right in the top three of things he liked best to see.

“At once, Sir.” Cas went back to his blowjob and Dean’s hand came to rest in his hair as he carefully thrusted up. He knew Cas could take roughness, but he really didn’t want to make it too obvious for all the other people in the traffic jam that he just got the most epic road head ever.

“Ah, fuck.” Dean’s eyes closed when Cas swirled around the head of his cock and his eyes closed. A few seconds later, the car behind him honked at them because there was an opening of a few inches before them which Dean hadn’t filled yet.

“Yeah yeah, asshole. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Dean let the car roll on as Cas spoke to him again.

“Mr. Winchester, if you please. My panties are not in a twist and I would not like to be reduced to just my asshole. That is harassment at the work place, I just wanna do my job here.”

Dean snorted. “I wasn’t talking to you, you know that. And it would only be harassment if you wouldn’t want me. And I happen to know how much you like to be completely focused on your asshole when I am in it.”

Dean lurched out and pressed his fingers deep into the meaty part of Cas’ ass, really twisting the panties and dragging them along in the crease of Cas’ ass. He heard a moan from where Cas was sucking him again.

“Yeah, you see. Twisted panties caressing your asshole. It’s just too good. But more of that later, nothing could be further from my intention than to keep you from your job.” Dean’s hand found Cas’ hair again. “You’re just that good at it.”

With the praise Cas’ sucks became more feverous until Dean finally came inside his mouth, completely ignoring the asshole in the back, honking at them again when there was another minuscule traffic opening in front of them.

“Mmmm, god yes,” Dean moaned and his knuckles on the wheel turned white as he pumped into Cas’ welcoming mouth who lapped every last drop of his come up like it was his favourite thing in the world to swallow. Knowing Cas, that was probably true, Dean thought while he pulled off and wiped Dean‘s wet dick down with a tissue from the glove compartment.

“How did you know that was there, Mr. Novak?” Dean teased as Cas dried his spent dick.

“That’s where my boyfriend keeps his tissues for an emergency such as this as well.”

“I see. And has he touched you again?”

“No, Sir. But I don’t need him to, you take care of all my needs.”

“Glad I could help you out as well.” They moved almost a whole car length now and the end of the island was already in sight. “What is it that you need now, Mr. Novak? I’m in a gracious mood and I wish to give you a treat for your good job.”

“Oh, Sir. I wish we had the space now, for you to give me a rough pounding and my ass a deep massage while you fuck me.”

“That is no treat, Mr. Novak that is something I will do as soon as we get the chance. Anything else you would wish for?”

“Yes, Sir. I wanna finger myself open now and I want you to watch me getting ready.” Cas fumbled around in his briefcase and produced a plug, showing it to Dean with a questioning expression.

“You really wanna prepare yourself right now? I can’t guarantee to be able to fuck you during the next few hours.”

“That’s alright, Sir. I can wait and I love the feeling of a plug inside me.”

“Well go on then, but show me your gorgeous ass while you do that.”

And so Dean carefully manoeuvred his car to the slowly dissolving traffic jam while Cas knelt on the front seat, his ass in the air as he fingered himself open and brought the plug in place and Dean thought everyone who looked into the car now could just go fuck themselves, because he wouldn’t have wanted to miss this show for the world.

“Please, Sir. Can you pull my panties up now?” and Dean dragged the fabric back over Cas’ ass, smacking his ass playfully a few times, pressing his palm into where the plug sat, which made Cas gasp.

“Damn, you have no idea how much I want to eat you out right now, Mr. Novak.” He grabbed one ass cheek and pulled it so Cas’ ass quaked and the base of the plug visibly moved underneath the see-through fabric.

“As soon as we get the chance, Sir. My ass awaits you.”

 

A few minutes later they had passed the traffic jam, Cas pulled his pants back on and buckled himself in and off they were to the factory they were inspecting today.

Dean was greeted by the manager who grovelled quite a bit at the unexpected visitor and led them around the production halls, making it painfully obvious that everything was in working order by pointing out every single detail about the maintenance of every single component.

Dean listened to her exuberant helpfulness good-naturedly and waited until the manager needed to draw in a breath to announce: “Well, it all looks really good, would it be alright if my assistant and me have a look for ourselves now?”

“Indeed, anything you want Mr. Singer-Winchester.”

“It’s just Winchester,” Dean laughed embarrassedly. “Mr. Singer is my father and the senior partner of the firm.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s s quite alright. No damage done. Tell you what, why don’t you get a glass of water and wait for us in your office, we don’t wanna keep you from your work and it is really warm here in the production hall.”

“Oh yes, absolutely. Just stop by when you’re done.” The manager winked at Dean and walked of swaying her hips quite seductively in her overall as she walked back to her office.

“Sir, I have the check list you wanted,” Cas said, his mouth a hard, unforgiving line.

“Thank you,” and Dean and Cas went off to dot some i’s and cross some t’s for Dean’s most beloved statistics department.

“Mr. Winchester, if you don’t mind telling me why you didn’t tell the manager that Mr. Singer is your adopted father?”

“Because then she would have wanted to talk about it, in case you haven’t noticed, Mr. Novak, she was flirting with me and I was scared she’d get a heat stroke if she didn’t go.”

“She may have,” Cas said stiffly.

“And if she wouldn’t have left, I couldn’t press you against this machine and fuck you right now.”

Cas grinned, a cheeky smile dimpling his chin even more than usual.

“Very good, Sir.” He loosened his pants while Dean checked if there were any security cameras nearby.

“Gotta be quick,” Dean said, and like so often during the last week freeing nothing but his cock to fuck his secretary while in turn Cas shoved his panties down and nestled the plug out of his ass. Afterwards he raised his hips up to present to Dean and handed him the lube he had used to prepare himself earlier.

“Take your cock out as well, and start stroking yourself. Don’t want you to spoil your pretty panties just yet, the day is still long.”

Dean slicked up and pushed straight in, Cas’ pleased moan drowned out by the rattling machine against which Dean pressed his front.

When he had bottomed out, he took a step closer to Cas, crowding in on him and picking up his thrusts while both his hands kneaded Cas’ ass muscles just like he had asked for this morning.

“This what you wanted?” Dean panted into Cas’ ear while he repeatedly buried his cock inside the tightness of his ass.

“Yes, Sir. Very much so. Fuck me faster, I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Dean panted and within another minute, both of them had come, the sheer circumstance that they were fucking in a production firm added a thrill to their sex that was just so forbidden that it turned both of them on to no end.

After they had come, Dean plugged Cas back up and Cas wiped his come stained hand with another tissue. Then they adjusted their pants and continued their inspection.

They talked to a few of the employees and then they walked over into the next production hall where the finished products where sorted into boxes by conveyor belts. Both of them flinched when a loud sound sounded through this room and the workers passed them by to go in to lunch.

Dean cast Cas a sideways glance, Cas nodded and they waited until they didn’t hear any steps anymore and then Dean nailed Cas, lying on a conveyor belt that had stopped moving over the break period.

Cas looked completely strung out as he looked up at Dean who held his legs up as he fucked him again, his hand moving over his erection which looked obscene against his still almost completely clothed form as he jerked it. Dean had only freed his ass of the panties again before he was inside, and both came just as quickly as before.

“I’m gonna plug you back up now, and then I want to suck your cock too.”

Dean did just that and then his mouth found Cas’ cock, which was still not recovered from the orgasm he had just had, but Dean sucked him so long and so good that pretty soon, Cas was desperate to come again.

He was uttering shattered breaths and was feeling himself near orgasm as the conveyor belt started moving again and Cas was so surprised that his orgasm washed over him out of the blue, painting all of Dean’s face.

He was still wiping himself off when the first workers came back in and Cas pointed out a spot in his hair that he had missed.

Nobody noticed what they had been doing and Dean repeatedly had to inform Mr. Novak that giggling while on inspection wasn’t the best conduct if one wanted to be taken seriously.

Around mid-afternoon they had seen everything necessary and Dean walked over to the manager’s office who promptly spilled her coffee when she saw him.

“I think we’ve got everything. You run a tight ship here and everything is in best order,” he nodded and already turned to go when the manager called him.

“Mr. Winchester, please wait.” She wiped her cleavage where she had spilled her coffee, and Dean really didn’t know if she was that clumsy or if she had done this on purpose to direct his gaze there.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee sometime, preferably without it being spilled over anyone, unless that’s what you’re into,” she smiled.

Dean sighed, he had seen this coming but it was never easy to let someone down gently. “I’m really very sorry, but that won’t happen. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a beautiful woman. But I’m in a committed, serious relationship. So… sorry?” he offered with an apologetic, small smile.

The manager sighed and her nervousness slowly dissolved and was replaced by a bitter grin. “Figures. Why is it always the good-looking, successful ones that are taken?” She didn’t really ask Dean who therefore didn’t feel that it was his duty to answer.

“Well anyway, you’re doing a really good job here.”

“Thank you,” the manager said close-lipped and Dean nodded one last time before he went out of the office, coming face to face with Cas who wore a wide, happy smile, obviously having heard some parts of the conversation.

“Right then, Mr. Novak. Let’s get back to the city before we’re sitting in a traffic jam again, ok?”

“Absolutely, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, my lovelies.  
> BUT: I have three new stories coming next week, not of this verse but still Destiel.  
> One is a Star Trek AU, one involves Dean and Cas going LARPing and the third one is TFW meet the Ghostfacers and they think that Dean and Cas are together. If any of this sounds interesting, hit the subscribe to user button and don't miss the updates. Or just check back on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where can I drop you off, Mr. Novak?”

They had gotten back early enough to avoid the evening traffic jam this time and Dean had naturally taken the turns that would get them home.

“Just around this corner, there’s my house.” Cas pointed out the corner they had to take to get to their street.

“There, number 67.”

“Just like the year my car was built? That‘s a funny coincidence.”

“Isn’t it just?” Cas nodded.

They had noticed that little oddity before, but neither of them really believed in signs so they had just that it was a little funny that Cas’ house had the number 67. Or maybe it wasn’t a coincidence at all, that a few of Dean’s favourite things bore this number.

“So you’re living on 67th street, in a house with the number 67?” Dean asked as if he didn’t know that they hadn’t started their journey from exactly here this morning.

“Yeah,” Cas said.

“Right. Well Mr. Novak, I have to thank you. It was very enjoyable that you came with me today, but I’m sure you need to get home now.”

Cas gulped, it appeared like he needed to take courage for what he was gonna say next.

“Is there any way I could convince you to come inside with me, Sir?”

“For coffee?”

“No, for sex.” Cas made his intentions really obvious. “I want to have sex with you outside of work, Sir.”

“How much time do you have?”

“As much time as we need, my boyfriend won’t be home for a while yet.”

“Then lead the way, Mr. Novak.”

They walked over to the door and when Cas had just pulled it shut behind Dean, he began ravaging his mouth and fumbling underneath his clothes immediately.

“Oh Sir, your kisses,” Cas moaned as Dean pressed him to the wall in the entrance hall, “so unexpected, but so good.”

“Mr. Novak,” Dean pulled Cas’ shirt off his shoulders as they stumbled up the stairs, “I’m about to fuck you in your bed, so I guess kissing is in order.”

“Yes, Sir. Please more,” Cas lent against the doorframe to the bedroom and pulled Dean flush to him who scatterbrainedly fumbled their last pieces of clothing off, planted his palms on Cas’ ass and complimented him over to the bed.

“Just because it’s you making that request, Mr. Novak, and I have a soft spot for you. Spread for me.”

Cas scooted on the bed, opened his thighs and feverously pulled Dean between them to capture his mouth again. “Oh Sir, this is so good, you make me so horny, I could have sex with you all the time,” he said when Dean later towered above him and took his plug out for the last time today to begin feeding his cock into Cas’ already full hole.

“I feel just the same,” Dean captured Cas’ mouth again and began thrusting up. “It feels so nice inside of you, all my come sloshing around in your ass. And what’s more you let me take you in the bed that you share with your boyfriend. That turns me on so much.”

“Me too, Sir. Please, more.”

“Let’s switch, I want you to ride me,” and Dean ripped Cas up, holding his back with outstretched hands and tonguefucked his mouth while he turned Cas so that he was on top of him now. “You can take more for yourself now.”

Cas sat up and took up Dean’s hands to interlace their fingers as he started to swirl his hips around Dean’s cock.

“I’ll take everything you give me, Sir.”

“Yes, do that. You deserve it, since you offer me everything you got as well. Make us come, Mr. Novak.”

“Absolutely, Sir.”

Cas rode Dean’s cock, until his eyes fell shut as he came for the fourth time today.

“You’re really something, Mr. Novak.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Cas looked a little disappointed when he felt Dean getting soft inside him because he hadn’t come yet.

“Mr. Novak, if you want something, you gotta ask for it,” Dean encouraged him with a nod.

“Sir?” Cas looked down himself panting, his cock still rock hard. “Oh, yes. Please, Sir. You mentioned this morning that you wanted to eat me out.”

“Ah, yes. Thanks for the reminder, otherwise I would have forgotten.”

Dean pulled Cas down and turned him onto his back again.

“You really are the best secretary. Reminding me to make and keep all my appointments,” and Dean sunk lower, beginning to suck several loads of his own come out of Cas’ hole.

“Ah, Sir. It’s my greatest pleasure to be of service to you like this,” Cas moaned, his cock twitching every time Dean licked into him.

“Come for me again, Mr. Novak. Just from my tongue. I wanna see you do it again.”

“I’ll give it my best efforts.”

Dean licked and sucked Cas and after a minute he felt Cas’ inner walls transmit the ring muscles’ contractions around his tongue as Cas finally came.

Dean took in the mess that was Cas’ stomach, drops of come everywhere before he licked it all up, his mouth working it’s way up again until he circled his tongue around Cas’ again.

“You are an amazing person, Mr. Novak. I look forward to our continued workplace and bedroom liaison.”

“Just as much as I am, Sir.” Cas helped Dean to climb off him and their exhaustion of their many sexual exploitations made them fall into an exhausted afternoon nap without them really planning on it.

 

When Dean woke up, he sniffed the air because something was smelling seriously amazing. He got up and searched for his trousers, which he found just outside the bedroom door. He took a look at his phone; he had napped about three hours.

Pulling on his pants he walked over into the bathroom and saw his completely fucked out, satisfied face in the mirror before he splashed some water over himself to look alive again.

When he walked down the stairs, he found his shirt and pulled it back on, noticing that Cas’ strung out clothes were gone. He remembered ripping them off all over the stairs and his belt had definitely lain close to the front door.

He tapped over to the kitchen and was surprised to see someone he didn’t recognise, cooking something on the stove. He closed the buttons of his shirt hastily and tried to tame his bedhead before he walked further into the kitchen.

“Hello?” he went over while the person turned around and Dean’s befuddled brain realised that he was looking at Cas. His boyfriend wore a salmon coloured 50s dress with a wide skirt and most likely a petticoat underneath it. A white waist cincher sat snugly around his middle and an apron over his skirt. Also, Cas had styled his short hair so it looked somehow sleek and feminine and to crown the impression, he had clipped a bow into his hair.

“Honey, you’re home,” he beamed at Dean who couldn’t really react because he was in such a shock.

 

The shock didn’t really die down while Cas served him dinner, a roast with baked potatoes and crisp green beans.

Dean continued eating while Cas got up all the time to get him something to drink or check on the pie which he had baking in the oven and Dean finally noticed that Cas also wore lacy stockings and high heels. He even wore a pearl necklace to completely look the part.

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Cas said emphatically and took Dean’s hand which lay next to his plate. “Did something happen at work?”

“Yeah, it was a long day.”

“I understand,” Cas smiled softly and got up again to hug Dean and press a kiss onto his head. “That’s why I made you your favourite pie. I thought you could use something nice after all your hard work.”

And Dean watched while Cas took the pie out of the oven, and cut the first steaming pieces.

“Ice cream?” Cas asked and Dean couldn’t even answer because he was still so fascinated by the outfit. “Oh, silly me. Of course you want ice cream.”

Cas scooped some ice onto their plates and served it. Then he went over to the fridge and the bottle rack to pour himself wine and uncap a beer for Dean.

“Here you go, darling.”

“Thank you,” Dean said and watched as Cas drank some wine, the alcohol-free variety because he was still under 21, and he actually didn’t really like wine but he obviously he figured he had to look the part of a housewife who wasn‘t into beer, so he drank wine instead.

After they had finished their pie and Dean had recovered enough to compliment Cas on his baking which got him an appreciative smile, Cas spoke up.

“Dean my love, I need to talk to you about something. I am really happy, but there is a little something that has been worrying me a little lately.”

“Ok? What is it?” Dean said friendly and played around with his beer bottle.

“I can’t help but notice that we haven’t been intimate for a while, and I was wondering what that was about. Am I doing something wrong, or are you too stressed by work?” Cas blushed as if he had to get his whole courage up to talk about the taboo topic.

“Ah, baby. I’m just really exhausted when I come home. It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Dean, please be honest. Is there someone else you’re seeing?”

“Not directly, no. Just today, I turned down the advances of someone.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing, really. I’m just tired, honey. Please understand.”

Cas’ hopeful expression closed off and he took a hold of the pie plates, clinking them together and he started to do the dishes with a frustrated air.

“Please, darling-”

“I’m sure you must be tired, how about you go to bed now?”

“Ok,” Dean said, a little taken aback but he just knew that this wasn’t the end of Cas’ little game, but he highly doubted that he would get his completely wiped out cock to get hard again today, no matter what further plans Cas had.

 

About half an hour later, Dean heard Cas’ heels click up the stairs and he came into the bedroom, still in his full attire.

“Dean?” he whispered.

“I’m still awake, darling. What is it?”

“Dean, this isn’t easy for me really. I know I shouldn’t be this forward, but please. I need you to show me love tonight.”

“I wish I could, but I’m really tired.”

Dean watched Cas, who blushed crimson red as he fumbled with his waist cincher and took it off, then he reached underneath his skirt to take the petticoat off. After that he fumbled with the zipper on the back of his dress, peeling himself out of several layers and then he stood there while Dean’s eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Cas was wearing white lingerie.

A white snugly negligee moved in little waves on his torso as he moved, the white lace clearly showing Cas’ erect nipples underneath. He wore a white thong that could barely hold his dick in and the knee highs that Dean had already noticed earlier were held up by a satiny white garter belt.

Completely white lingerie should look innocent and a little boring, but it really really didn’t, Dean thought. Despite how much sex it had had today, Dean’s dick was definitely interested because Cas was just so goddamn sexy wearing all the beautiful pieces.

As if to make it even more perfect, Cas crossed his hands across his crotch as if he was embarrassed to show himself to Dean like this with the lights still on while he said: “Please, Dean. I want you to love me. Am I not desirable for you anymore?”

Cas pressed a tear out of his eye and let his head hang until Dean got out of bed and walked over to him. He lifted his chin up and stared into his eyes, now a little above his line of sight because of the heels Cas wore.

“Baby, I am an ocean of desire for you right now,” and he claimed Cas’ mouth while one of his thumbs stroked over Cas’ nipple, teasing it against the fabric.

Cas’ head tilted back when Dean licked across his jaw and his hands played with the straps of the negligee.

“I am so glad,” he gasped and then Dean softly caressed his entire body before they sank down onto the bed, Cas underneath him still completely in lingerie.

“So beautiful,” Dean gasped as his tongue played over the knee high stockings and the pulled Cas’ shoes off, softly massaging his feet before his tongue and fingers worked their way back up.

The garter belt in particular fascinated Dean, his fingers trailing the edges of it so his fingertips softly moved half on Cas’ skin half over the satin.

He found the holders and let them snap back against Cas’ skin when he lifted them up a few times. Cas flinched a little and moved whenever he felt the impact.

“Devine. You look like an angel, my love.”

Cas blushed again and held out his arms for Dean to sink into, who followed the gesture like he was being called by a siren and his hands sneaked between them, softly stroking over Cas’ hard cock which poked out of the thong now.

“Please, Dean. I need you.”

“I need you too,” Dean said and pulled the thong to the side, finding Cas’ hole not all closed from earlier but he took his time to get Cas ready for him again with his fingers while their bodies moved together.

“You’re so sweet and so good to me,” he told Cas when he was fully open again. “I’ll show you my love.”

“Yes, please.” Cas opened his legs widely, smoothing his thighs against Dean while he slowly sank in again.

“Yes,” Cas whispered, “oh yes, Dean.”

His short nails scratched lightly over Dean’s shoulders as he started to move inside him.

“Cas,” Dean pressed out, his breath shaky and Cas pulled him completely down again, he kept exploring Dean’s back his fingers. Dean kept up his rhythm when he felt Cas softly trail his index fingers over the shells of his ears, before he stroked his face lightly.

“Please kiss me again,” Cas looked up at him and Dean did just that, feeling pangs of passion explode in his stomach when he was so close to Cas. “Dean,” Cas gasped again, the friction of the thong becoming to much as Dean felt hot wetness between their bodies as Cas came almost completely quiet, the climax coursing inside him until it left him comfortably numb.

“Cas, yes,” Dean said a little after Cas’ aftershocks had stopped and the same numbness of orgasm received him in it’s embrace, one last climax floating into Cas.

“I love you so much, Dean.”

“And I love you, Cas.”

“Please, hold me close for a while. I still wanna feel you.”

“Of course, my darling.”

 

Their sex had been so quiet and less exhausting then most of the time that they weren’t completely wiped out by it, and still lazily explored the others body for a while afterwards. Whenever their gazes found each other, they smiled.

With a bit of regret, Dean helped Cas out of the lingerie when they both yawned a couple of times, and wanted to go to sleep.

“I don’t really wanna take it all off,” Cas admitted.

“I know baby, but it’s easier to sleep without it on. You can wear stuff like that as often as you like though. I really like you in it.”

“I like it too.”

Dean and Cas laid back down when Cas was as naked as Dean and they trailed their fingers over each others face for a while before Dean turned out the nightstand lamp and they went to sleep.

 

In the morning, Cas was still curled around Dean, both of them exhausted because they had just had too much sex the day before.

“Morning, baby,” Dean greeted him and Cas tightened his hold on him in response.

“I am sore,” Cas smiled, “it’s a good kind of sore, but Dean, let’s not do it five times in a day again, alright?”

“I can’t really promise you that. Knowing us, we’ll never get enough of each other. Particularly not if you come up with such a sweet surprise as yesterday.”

“That’s also true,” Cas said and continued to use Dean’s chest as a pillow for a while again until he grumblingly let himself be pulled out of bed and into the shower before they made themselves on the way to work again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorty, transitional chapter.

Friday morning, Dean and Bobby had their meeting with the production crew of their European branch which went really well. They reported good progress in the European Union, even in countries which struggled with recession. The head of their Spanish department showed them an article in the Economics part of the weekly El País which mentioned that their company was one of the few who flushed money into the markets. Furthermore they preferably employed immigrants who just got their working permits to stem the tide of people who wandered from country to country in search of work, so that the productive economical value gradually went up again while people in need also had a safe income.

 

Dean was feeling pretty good about his morning when he went back to his office with the intention to give Cas’ ass a proper rim job, but it appeared as if fate had different plans for him.

“Hello Dean,” Cas looked at him from behind the secretary’s desk, a sad expression in his eyes.

“Babe, what is it?”

“Layla called. She feels really panicky and asked us if we’d visit her after work. She’s on her first cycle of chemo and feels really lousy.”

“Yeah ok,” Dean gulped. “We’ll go there after work. Do you have the time to pick up some flowers or shall we do that on the way?”

“I have time.”

“Good.” Dean went into his office and shut the door.

 

Around midmorning, Dean went to the toilet and when he came back, he searched for Cas in vain. He sat down at his desk and immediately felt nimble finger on his upper thighs and then opening his pants. Cas had hid underneath the desk to give Dean a surprise blowjob.

He felt the familiar mouth close around him and Cas’ little suction sounds hit his eardrums as he kept typing away another letter to an investor.

Dean thought there was no way he’d get hard with this morning’s news at the back of his head, but Cas kept moving up and down his shaft, sometimes stopping for minutes at a time, only warming his cock with his mouth. It felt incredibly nice and about 20 minutes into the cockwarming blowjob, Dean found himself moaning and rolling back with his chair to be able to watch.

Cas’ head followed him and he wriggled his mouth back onto Dean’s cock, sinking so low that his balls shook while he moved.

Dean’s abdomen twitched as he watched Cas take his cock way down deep and he carded through his hair with all ten fingers while he sucked him harder.

“Fuck, baby. That’s it,” Dean said when he got close to orgasm. “Keep sucking me. You’re perfect.”

Cas sucked him for another minute before he swallowed all of Dean’s release and carefully licked him clean. He dried his lips and sucked the rest of the moisture off, only to saw farewell to Dean’s cock with hundreds of dry kisses which made little warm showers run down his back.

Afterwards he tugged Dean back in and climbed into his chair, facing him.

“Kiss me.”

Dean held Cas by his back and moved his mouth upwards. “How did I get so lucky?” he whispered.

“What?” Cas whispered back, inches from Dean’s mouth.

“With you. How is it that you always save me from my own thoughts?”

“Because you deserve to be saved. When things get tough, you need me to save you. And I will always save you, because I love you.”

“I love you too, and you know that I’m always here for you as well.”

“Yes, you’ve proven that time and time again. Let me return the favour now, my love.” Cas kissed him, “My Dean,” he pressed his mouth to Dean’s for a whole 10 minutes before they both needed to catch their breath.

“My Cas,” Dean panted and stroked his fingers over Cas’ nose, cheekbones and jawline until Cas got up with another short peck for Dean and closed the office door with his foot again.

 

During lunch, Cas straddled his lap again and they fed each other from the big portion of curried pasta salad which Cas had picked up alongside some flowers for Layla. When they were done eating, Dean said: “Don’t get up. Stay.”

They didn’t move for another hour, carefully tracing each others’ body through their clothes, the closeness working as a balm for the both of them.

Dean’s face rested on Cas’ shoulder and he thought about a lot of things, some of his thoughts circled around Layla, but they weren’t hurtful and filled with angst while Cas was this close, and some of them came to a decision concerning a little something else which he had been thinking about for a while.

 

In the afternoon Dean came out of his office and held out his hand to Cas who was just waiting for Dean to finish typing his last letter.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

They held hands the entire subway ride to the hospital, during their enquiry for Layla’s room number and their grasp slightly tightened when they finally saw her.

Layla definitely looked sick, with dark shadows under her eyes and she looking like she was in immense pain.

“Dean. Cas.” Her voice sounded weak. “Hello, you two. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Layla, no offence, but you look like shit.”

Layla smiled weakly at Dean’s words. “Yes, I do. I feel like it too. It got bad a couple of hours after the treatment this morning.”

“Can we do something?” Cas whispered, his face showing a great deal of sympathy.

“It helps me that you’re here. Sit down and tell me something nice. How are you coping at work? And please spare me the gruesome details…” Layla smiled. “I guess it’s beneficial for you both that Cas is doing my job now?”

Dean and Cas told Layla about what happened at work, leaving out the more private parts and Cas really surprised Dean when he dished Layla the newest gossip about all people in the office. He wondered very much when Cas had the time to find all that out. Whenever he was in the office, Cas either worked at his job very hard or worked Dean very hard, but apparently he had still found the time to chit chat with a lot of the employees.

Hearing about Alan from marketing having double booked two dates in the one day and how they had run into each other on the way to and from Bob’s apartment, which he'd house-sat during the evening in order not to show either of the ladies his real home, made Layla make out in exhausted little chuckles.

They talked like this for few hours before Cas got up to get something from the hospital canteen for himself and Dean. Layla tried to eat something when her dinner came while Cas was gone, but it all came back up again and Dean called a nurse because he was really worried about Layla’s heaving.

“It’s alright, Dean. This isn’t the first time this happened today,” Layla quieted his worries and the nurses’ when she came in. “I’m alright. Well, as alright as can be.”

She laid back down after her stomach had calmed down and said: “Tell me something else that is nice.”

Dean nodded. “I think it’s time. You know?”

Layla’s heavily lidded eyes seemed full of life again. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Great. I want all the details, except for you know…” Layla said just when Cas came back in.

“The gruesome ones?” Dean laughed.

“Are you talking about work again?” Cas asked. Layla and Dean nodded, throwing each other a look while smiling.

While Dean and Cas ate, Layla looked a lot more hopeful than when they had come here but she grew tired now, so they sat with her until she had fallen asleep and then went out of the room quietly.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Dean asked when they were on the ride back home.

“Not really.”

“Ok. Want me to blow you?”

“No.”

“I still owe you one though.”

“It’ll keep. Let’s just go to bed, ok?”

“Alright.”

 

The blowjob kept until the next morning when Dean woke Cas up by nibbling his way down his torso to take him into his mouth.  
“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean’s only answer was intensifying his suction which made Cas grab his face while his cheeks hollowed around his dick.

 

They visited Cas’ mom later that day and while Cas spoke to Naomi’s nurse about her further therapy, Dean took the chance to speak to her alone for a while. When they said goodbye, they shared a very long hug after which Naomi wiped a tear from her eye because of their talk but just waved Cas’ concerned question off with a small smile.

During the next week Dean was continually busy, the work kept up and they visited Layla two more times. Also he had taken over lunch duties from Cas who always looked at him a little confused when he needed longer for the lunch run than he had last week but then happily shared his lunch with him without saying more about it.

They kept having sex in the office, some days pretending like Cas was Mr. Novak again, other times having sensual sex on the office furniture while they were as close as could be.

 

Friday at noon Dean came out of his office: “Cas, we’re leaving.”

“What?” Cas was in the middle of organising the next appointments.

“I said, we’re leaving.”

“But it’s only midday, and I’m not finished yet.”

“You can pick this up in a week.”

“In a week? Why?”

“Because I am taking you on a road trip. Just you, me, and baby. I doubt we‘ll get very far but we‘re going on a holiday.”

“But what about work, mom, and Layla?”

“They already know all about it. I have packed some clothes this morning and we’re all ready to go. Wanna go?”

“Yes,” Cas smiled widely now. “Let’s go,” and he took Dean’s hand and they sped out of town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if people still want to be warned about **bottom!Dean** but anyway here it is. Just stop reading when things get heated towards the end.

“Where are we going?” Cas said with a frowning expression.

“I don’t know. Anywhere.”

“Anywhere is not a destination, Dean.”

“Dude, c’mon. It’s a road trip. You’re not supposed to go anywhere, you’re just driving for driving’s sake.”

“Well, is there food or shelter included in your driving for driving’s sake scenario?” Cas seemed more and more displeased with the idea.

“Yeah, we can stop by a gas ‘n sip and sleep in the back of the car or a motel.”

“This is your idea of a holiday?”

“Yeah.”

Cas looked at him incredulously for another couple of seconds and Dean already started to feel like Cas had expected something completely different, when he started grinning and slid over the entire front seat to snuggle up close to Dean behind the wheel.

“Then I love it.”

Dean knew it wasn’t really safe to drive with only one hand on the wheel, but he couldn’t help but throw his arm around Cas as they drove down an empty street which continually headed west.

“You are something else, you know? Complaining and complaining when you’re actually all ok about it.”

“Yeah, well. Can’t make it all too easy for you,” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck and settled back against his side. “It would get boring after a while.”

“Baby, you could never bore me.”

They stared out on to the road for a bit, the scenery not changing all that much; at one point they saw a town just off the highway but they just kept on driving.

“How far do you think we can go before we have to turn back?” Cas asked after three of Dean’s old cassette tapes had run until the end.

“We don’t have to turn back, I could easily ask Bobby to excuse us for longer. We can go on forever.”

“That sounds nice, I’d enjoy forever with you,” Cas yawned and Dean grinned as they drove on while the sun slowly started to set.

“Look at the sunset, Cas.” The sun peeked in through the car behind some trees. “We don’t get to see that often, do we?”

“No we don’t. Let’s pull up somewhere we can see it better.”

“Yeah, ok.”

They drove on for another couple of miles until the trees suddenly stopped and they found an empty resting place with grease stains on the pavement and overflowing trash cans.

They climbed onto the back of the Impala, the hood too hot because of the long drive, and cuddled close together to watch the sun as it started it’s descent below the horizon.

“It’s beautiful,” Cas said as the sky turned red, “and also sad.”

Dean turned his head towards him and locked their eyes together while he kept holding him in his arms. “Why sad?”

“Because it has to go and it will be a couple of hours before it comes around these parts again.”

“It’s a planet, Cas. It doesn’t have those kinds of feelings.”

Cas chuckled darkly. “Now I understand why you liked to do installations best when you studied. They always have the same form, no room for interpretation.”

“Depends on how you look at it. You can watch an installation from every side and it always looks different, even though it’s technically the same thing.”

“Then it’s just like you.”

“How do you mean that?”

“You have so many facets, Dean. Someone who takes the time can see all of them and view you in a completely different light every time they change perspective, even though you’re always constant and steady.”

Dean gulped under Cas’ scrutiny of his face and his soul. “But maybe not everyone can see all facets. Only someone who shines brightly with his own light can illuminate all edges and see something that other people could never find.”

He nudged his nose against Cas’. “Maybe that someone likes to paint flowers and thinks sunsets have an inherent sadness to them.”

“Not maybe, Dean. Definitely.” Cas wanted to close the space between their faces but Dean put a finger to his lips and whispered hoarsely: “Cas.”

“What?”

Dean looked down, taking up Cas’ hand.

“I didn’t plan on doing this right now, our trip has only just started… but this seems like the perfect moment.”

Dean pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.

“Cas, I-” His voice broke. He coughed while he felt Cas draw in a sharp breath next to him. He looked up and cleared his throat. “Cas, I want to ask you something. And I want to do that because I love you, and because I love the way you see me. You make me a better person, you complete me in ways that nobody ever could and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be mine just like I am yours.”

Dean wanted to open the ring box and ask the question he meant to ask, but Cas stopped him from opening it with his fingers stilling his movements on the lid.

Dean watched confusedly as Cas shook his head: “Don’t open it.”

“What?”

“Ask me first. I wanna give you an answer, not what‘s inside that box.”

Dean nodded and felt like his heart was galloping out of his chest as he caught Cas’ gaze again.

“Castiel Novak, love of my life. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Dean Winchester, love of my life. I will marry you.”

 Dean wasn’t really a soppy guy, far from it, but when Cas gave him his word of consent he started crying as he pressed his fiancé close and showered him with kisses and if Cas’ wet cheeks were anything to go by, Dean wasn’t the only one who was moved to tears.

“I love you so much,” Cas cried out as the sun had disappeared and the sky started to darken.

“Me too. I love all of you,” Dean sniffed and Cas handed him a tissue from his own pocket. After Dean had rubbed his face, he cleaned Cas as well.

“Right,” he flashed a short grin. “Can I give you your ring now?”

“Yes, please.”

And finally, Dean opened the ring box.

“There are two in there,” Cas said with a bit of a surprise.

“Yes, there are. Which one do you think is yours?”

“The one with the peridot in the band,” Cas said without a shadow of doubt. “Which would make the one with the aquamarine yours.”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned and pulled the ring with the small green gem in the platinum band out, while Cas took out the one with the blue stone.

“I thought it would look nice when the engagement rings don’t have too large stones,” Dean said and Cas nodded, “Have a look inside.”

He saw that Cas read the “Forever yours, Dean.” which he had a jeweller engrave into the band, and looked into the one he held which had the same engraving only with Cas’ name as the last word.

When Cas looked at him again, a new tear was forming in his eye and he held out his left hand for Dean to put the ring on it, afterwards Dean held out his hand and Cas did the same.

“So from now on, we only have to look at our rings and we’ll have the other with us at all times.”

Cas’ tears flowed over again and he laughed while he cried: “You know is this just so you, Dean. Proposing to me on a greasy parking spot while doing the most romantic thing you ever did.”

“Aww, but you love it,” Dean said confidently.

“Of course I do, you assbutt.”

“Assbutt?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Dean wore a shitfaced grin and did what he was asked to do.

 

They drove on afterwards, in search for a place to spend the night.

“When did you organise all this?”

“This week. During the lunch breaks.”

“I knew you were up to something.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t do it all over lunch. I had Layla place the order for the rings some weeks ago already, making sure they were ready when the time came. And obviously I still had to ask Naomi for permission, which I did while you were talking to the nurse on Saturday.”

“So you’ve been planning this for some time already?”

“Yeah. I don’t think there ever was one moment when I didn’t know that I wanted this to happen, but the thing that really made me go full steam with this was you, taking care of me the way you did, playing secretary for me and just always knowing exactly what I needed. When I held you during that one lunch, I just knew what I had to do.”

Cas gave him a look that distracted Dean from the road for a couple of seconds, the depth of his feelings evident. Dean saw all his love, his adoration and his passion and had to concentrate hard on driving until they saw a sign about a roadhouse up ahead.

“Let’s pull up there.”

Dean nodded and a few minutes later, he and Cas had checked into a room that was better than most motels would offer. It was really nice, the furniture looked a bit worn but not in a sleazy, rather in a homey way. The bathroom was clean and the towels smelt nice. The linen on the bed was white and clean.

They registered all this on their tumbling way into the room because as soon as Dean opened the door, Cas was all over him, stroking and pulling off his rumpled work suit which he had thrown on this morning which seemed so long ago already.

He tucked out his shirt and send all clothes flying right across the room as he manoeuvred Dean over to the bed. He moaned heatedly when Cas pressed him down into the mattress and opened his legs without another thought. They didn’t even have to talk about it and both just knew that Dean would bottom tonight.

Cas fumbled at Dean’s briefs but then a thought seemed to strike him and he got up to rummage in the bag Dean had packed in the morning, quickly finding what he looked for.

When he came over again, he took in Dean’s inviting body on the bed, softly thumping his erection as he walked back over. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. I can’t believe I put that happy expression on your face and I made you respond to me like this,” Cas looked at Dean’s crotch with a hungry expression.

“Believe it,” Dean smiled and opened his arms. “Because that’s what you always do to me and what you will continue to do to me even when we’re old and grey.”

Cas smiled down at where his body was now resting on Dean’s.

“You’ll be older and greyer than I am but I will find you beautiful even when I have to rub ointment into your creaking joints,” he brought his lips down to Dean’s ear and whispered: “And not rub lube into your gorgeous asshole so that I could love you deeply.”

“Fuck Cas,” Dean moaned and felt a hot palm on his briefs, working their way down from hard cock over his filled balls to his puckering rim.

“No, Dean. No fucking Cas. Tonight Cas is doing the fucking,” and he finally pulled Dean’s briefs down, making his erection spring free excitedly.

Cas threw the underwear carelessly behind him and pressed his finger tips into Dean’s thighs, inviting him to open them again.

Dean pulled his legs up with his hands in the hollows of his knees and uttered blissed out cries when Cas’ tongue found his rosette and slowly worked it open.

After a couple of minutes of this, Dean said edgily: “We should do it like this more often, baby. Your face looks really good down there and your tongue is making me crazy.”

“Don’t worry. We have the rest of our lives to do this,” Cas pulled out for a couple of seconds only to go back in with closed eyes as if Dean was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“Oh god, Cas,” Dean groaned when he felt long fingers stimulate his prostate while Cas moved his tongue in his hole. “Fuck me, I’m ready.”

“Yeah, I really think you are,” but Cas didn’t leave Dean’s rim alone without sucking it into his mouth unexpectedly one more time which made Dean hit his head on the padded headboard.

“Holy crap!”

Dean opened his eyes when he felt Cas’ skin lightly brush his as he climbed back up.

“Hey you,” Dean smiled warmly when his eyes found him again.

“Hey,” Cas rasped with an intense gaze which felt like it was embalming Dean in love.

“Cas, let’s do it now.”

Cas nodded and uncapped the lube he had procured from the travel bag before, slicking Dean’s hole and his cock up with plenty of it and almost immediately he felt Cas pushing in, his thick shaft sliding deliciously inside him and making him clasp Cas tight to hold on.

“Hmm, so good,” he tried to say, but Cas pressed a finger to his lips as he continued to sink in.

“I know, but right now I don’t need more words, Dean. We’ve said all the best words today, now is the time for kissing.”

“Ok, baby. You got it,” and they kept kissing as Cas picked up his thrusts, Dean guiding him inside with his hands massaging and softly pulling at his back and ass muscles.

Dean felt fireworks in his belly as Cas hit the bundle of nerves within him on his way in and his cock got stimulated between their bodies, the sweat forming on their skin, as they moved against each other, making it nice and slick. He came quickly like this, his come shooting out happily and trailing down his body while Cas rode him faster now.

Dean held him by his neck as Cas shivered because he was so far gone and his second hand took up some of his come and he stimulated Cas’ asshole with his fingers until Cas climaxed inside of him.

“I love you,” they proclaimed at the exact same moment and then Dean gently laid Cas on his side and curled around him with his one arm still underneath him. Their left hands dangled off the bed and the streetlight outside let the bands, which would sit there for the rest of their lives, gleam with a single sparkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is agreeable and only a tad soppy. I've been thinking about the proposal scene for a while and thought this was a good way to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty. I blame the long weekend and family duties.

It was as if they were already on their honeymoon. They didn’t leave their room much during the next couple of days, they were too busy with themselves to pay any heed to going out and seeing things.

“I’m sorry,, Cas,” Dean said, five days into their holiday, sitting cross-legged on the bed, completely naked and with peanut oil from their Chinese take out glistening on his lips.

“For what?” Cas mumbled while he dug into his own food, he was almost completely naked as well, only having thrown on Dean’s briefs to open the door for the delivery guy some minutes ago.

“I wanted us to have a real holiday, y’know, a road trip, seeing the world’s largest tuna or something. Instead, we’re holed up here and have done nothing but non-stop sex and cuddling sessions. We might have done that at home as well.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean said through another mouthful of food.

“This is the best holiday I have ever had, so kindly stop apologising for it.”

“Babe, don’t get me wrong, there is nothing better than to spend all this quality time with you, I just planned it a little differently.”

“But didn’t you say that road trips don’t follow a plan? We drove and we found the destination sooner than expected. And that destination was us.”

Cas finished eating while Dean thought about this with a warm, fussy feeling in his stomach, and then Cas wiped them both clean of the remnants of their meal. He got up and dropped the empty containers in the trash can, which had filled considerably with different kinds of rubbish already.

“Besides,” he climbed backwards onto the table, keeping his eyes on Dean and slowly shimmying out of Dean‘s underwear. “Do you really wanna go outside now?” He opened his legs and started to finger his asshole which had several loads of Dean’s come up it already, “Because I would sure prefer it if you were inside now.”

Dean grinned: “If you say it like that,” and walked over while Cas continued to play with white robes of semen trailing out of him.

It was quick work to replace Cas’ fingers with his cock and pump into Cas who shoved back and forth on the table.

“Dean, go harder, please. Make me hear those lovely popping noises when you’re drilling me. I wanna feel your balls slapping me.”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Dean moaned. “Wait a sec, I have an idea.” Dean pulled out very fast and they heard a very distinct ‘pop’ sound when he came free and a pleased low hum from Cas.

“I’ll push in with just the crown and then I’m gonna thrust hard,” he said and Cas nodded, swallowing dryly.

Dean splayed his left hand on the table while he angled his dick at Cas’ hole with his other. He let the tip circle Cas’ rim before he dipped it in again, playfully circling Cas’ insides once the shaft was in again.

“Fuck, baby. Your asshole is kissing my cock. Feels so nice to feel it open and close around me. I could come from this alone.”

“Please, don’t. Fuck me properly first,” Cas mewled.

“I got you,” Dean said but kept playing with Cas’ asshole a couple more minutes before he rammed himself back in without warning so that Cas cried out in delighted shock at the sudden feeling of being full and of finally hearing the popping sound he had wanted so badly.

“That’s it. Don’t stop. Fuck my ass.”

Dean heaved up and planted both his palms on the table now and fucked at a hard pace, almost pulling out and then going back in with all his might while Cas went into a frenzy. Dean knew he wouldn’t even remember later how he spurred him on right now because he was so out of it that he was just babbling: “Thick cock moving inside me… fucking me so good… please… god yes… fuck right there… so greedy…more…uh yeah like that…” until he came untouched, shouting out one curse after another.

“You good, baby?” Dean asked as Cas tried to catch his breath after his spectacular orgasm.

“Better than good,” Cas grinned as Dean continued to pound him. “Dean, I want you to shoot your come all over me. Please pull out when you’re close and jerk off on me.”

“Ok yeah,” Dean panted. “Get ready.”

And he pulled out with another deliciously filthy pop when he felt himself on the brink of orgasm and watched his come fly out all over Cas who looked like it was the greatest privilege in the world to have Dean jerking off on him.

“Thank you,” Cas said as he massaged the little white droplets into his skin. “I won’t need any lotion for my skin tonight.”

Dean broke out in an exhausted laugh which made him fall down onto the ground like a felled tree.

“You are so weird sometimes, y’know that?” he laughed while he got comfortable on the carpet.

“I know,” Cas grinned down at him like a cat that swallowed the cream. “That’s why you love me.”

“Damn right,” Dean relaxed and snickered from time to time as they both came to their senses again. He watched Cas wash himself off with a washcloth and afterwards he knelt down to wipe him off as well.

“C’mere,” Dean pulled at him and in the next second Cas lay next to him on the floor. “Your pillow misses you.”

He pressed a kiss to Cas’ messy hair when he found his favourite position on Dean’s chest.

“Being with you is like an aphrodisiac,” he rasped. “Seriously, I don’t think I was ever this crazy for anyone else. I could have sex with you all day and still not ever have enough of you.”

“That’s good,” Cas’ smile was evident in his voice, “because I never get enough of you either.”

Dean continued to smile happily to the ceiling but something crept into his thoughts which made him furrow his brow. “And what if that changes?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Ok, bear with me on this, alright? Say, we don’t have that much sex anymore, or when we do, it sucks. We should be able to consider other options then, shouldn‘t we?”

“I don’t fully understand. Do you fear that will happen?”

“No, not really. But if it did… Would you be happy with me if I couldn’t satisfy you like this anymore?”

“I honestly haven’t thought about it. Is this something you’re worried about?”

“Sort of, I don’t know. I mean we’ve had crazy awesome sex since the very beginning. So what would we do if one day it just doesn’t click anymore?”

“We’d go through a dry period and try lots of different things to eventually make it good again.”

“Yeah, I guess. But Cas… you wouldn’t rather be with someone else then?”

Cas boxed his chest at that and Dean felt some unknown tension leave him. “What the fuck has gotten into you, Winchester?”

“Ouch, dude. I was just asking…”

“Then quit asking,” Cas said just like Dean would usually say it and showed him his left hand with the peridot ring on it. “Forever yours, Dean. Remember? My idea of marriage is two people being together, working at their relationship all their life, not quitting when things… or sex get tough. How do you see it?”

“Just the same,” Dean said. “You’re mine. Forever. But if you‘d ever want something different, we could make up other rules.”

“This is just a possibility we’re talking about here, right? You don’t want that?”

“No, I don’t. But if we’re ever in a situation where we’re struggling and the options are either doing something different or losing each other, I would choose any other option than to lose you.”

“Ok, then. In the very unlikely scenario of me ever finding something wanting in our relationship I will talk to you about it and we’ll find a way to deal with it. And the same goes to you as well. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, absolutely. As long as I don’t have to live without you ever again.”

Cas lightly bit into his chest muscle at that: “Soppy pillow. Stop talking nonsense and then saying romantic things again. I’m way too satisfied for heavy discussions. I want to listen to my pillow‘s heartbeat in silence now.”

“Ok, pillow stops talking now,” Dean embraced Cas a bit tighter and both sighed contently.


	10. Chapter 10

“I still wanna go out,” Dean stood by the window after he had opened it a little.

“Ok, let’s find somewhere nice,” Cas rolled around on the rumbled bedding and fished for the nearest piece of underwear he could find.

 

They went out in a mixed heap of clothing. Dean was really sure that the AC/DC shirt Cas was wearing was actually his, and he jeans that clad his own butt were a little too tight, so they must be Cas’.

They got on the way into the town that began just a stone throw off the highway but about halfway there, they already yearned for each other again.

“Seriously, how do we ever get anything done?” Dean asked while he pulled his own shirt off Cas’ back after he had parked the car.

“I don’t know,” Cas opened his own pants which Dean wore at the moment.

“Apart from ourselves,” Dean moaned as he felt Cas’ mouth around his cock once again and he stopped to think for a while. Cas sucked him off and then returned the earlier favour of creaming Dean’s torso with his come as he jerked himself off.

“We should try this again,” Dean moaned while Cas licked up his come from his abdomen.

“What? Sex? I don’t think I can go again.”

“No, a trip. And soon. Because there is still someone you need to meet.”

“Who?”

“My brother. You remember, out in Cali, doing his law degree at the moment?”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that. Why haven’t I met him so far?”

“Because I don’t see him all that often. He went away to college just after Dad died and he could only have put more miles between us if he left the continental U.S. for good, so I hardly ever see him. We talk to each other over the phone now and again, same thing with Bobby, but we’re not close.” Dean swallowed heavily at that.

“And that hurts you,” Cas suggested wisely as he came to rest next to him on the backseat of the car while his fingers trailed over his naked torso.

Dean looked at Cas with an expression that clearly showed that he had hit the mark with his comment.

“He’s my baby brother, I took care of him when he was little and then he just packed up and left.”

“Was he here at Christmas?”

“No, not during the last three years.”

“And ever since I’ve been with you I can say for certain that he’s not been here. How much does he know about your life? Have you even told him about us?”

“I’ve told him stuff whenever something new happened. I called him with the news that I met someone,” he looked fondly at Cas and took up one of his hands to lay it on his own heart, “and that he wouldn’t have to wait for a something to happen with that woman.” ‘That woman’ being Dean’s ex who they didn’t even mention by name anymore. “And then I called him when I moved in with you. I let drop that you had vernissages and stuff but he never took the hint. So, now that we’re…” he stroked over Cas’ ring on his third finger, “I don’t wanna announce that to him over the phone because it’s too important for me to have him go: ‘Ok, yeah’ about it and then hang up on me.”

“So you wanna drive 3,000 miles to tell your brother about our engagement in person?”

“Yes.”

“That sounds just like you,” Cas sighed with a smile. “On one condition… or maybe two.”

“Shoot.”

“I get to drive too and we’ll still have sufficient sex throughout the journey.”

“My baby driving my baby?” Dean said with a contemplative expression but then grinned at Cas. “I’m ok with that, and with your other condition as well.”

“Good. But that means you’ll have to meet the rest of my family as well.”

“All aboard that train, they can’t be as bad as your mother’s ex anyway.”

 

Dean had already met Cas’ sisters when they were all visiting Naomi on one Sunday and had found them nice enough, though he couldn’t really get over the fact that they hadn’t helped Cas more actively when things had been bad.

Cas on the other hand didn’t blame anyone, so Dean was undecided if it had been a good thing for Cas, having to be self-sufficient at a very early age, or not. Cas had been free to do his own thing from the age of 16 and hadn’t really gone through the phase of being a rebellious teenager because of it. For the most crucial part of his journey to adulthood, he had been his own master.

Dean on the other hand, had always cared very deeply for his family, even when he began to realise that his father wasn’t qualified to take care of him and his brother after their mother passed. He had still loved the man, even if his Dad had always blamed things on him that weren’t his fault at all.

After John Winchester had died and Bobby had taken the boys in, Dean could live more carefree, but by the time he was 18 he'd already and had to grow up way before that. So in recompense, he partied and had a borderline illegally good time at college, only to wake up on Sam’s 18th birthday when he announced that he would leave for California as soon as school was over.

That had been a blow for Dean and he became more serious in the months that followed Sam’s departure when he started his second degree in engineering. He had abandoned his arts after he had his minor degree in them and had focused solely on getting into Bobby’s firm.

He had worked hard, and after a few years, Bobby was confident that Dean would someday step up to the challenge of running the firm and therefore he had made him junior partner.

Dean’s life had been filled with work, meaningless hook-ups (both male and female ones) until he had let himself be set up with his now ex girlfriend, simply because he thought it was time to settle down.

So, when Dean had met Cas, both of them had a history of growing up too fast and a life that was, even though they liked it, too empty.

A whirlwind of 8 months later, here they were, engaged to marry and happy in a way that neither of them had thought possible while they were on the brink of building their own family.

They were both aware of how lucky they were to have the other and that they gave each other strength to do things they hadn’t dared to do beforehand. Cas’ reconciliation with his family being top of the list, Dean’s confrontation with Sam being the next big one.

It was also the first time in a long while that Dean felt comfortable enough to miss a few days of work and actually take his vacation days and not work through them and get the pay instead like he did all the time.

 

A few days later however, they were back in the city and at work. Their road trip hadn’t really brought them anywhere, but given what had happened, it had been a roaring success for the both of them.

They had planned to keep things quiet on their first day back and tell one person after the other, maybe have a hot quickie in Dean’s office over lunch and then go home to have a relaxing evening on the couch. But it seemed that simply everyone wanted to stop by and congratulate them on their engagement on their very first day back, so their vague plans turned out a little differently, namely in a surprise engagement party on the top floor of their office building.

Bobby came over first and had tears in his eyes when he called both Dean and Cas his sons, Margaret brought them some homemade cookies with sugary rings on top and Bela must have brought Charlie with her to work, because they came around at lunchtime with a big bottle of champagne.

Everyone stopped by that day, all kinds of employees and friends and Dean heavily suspected Bela being responsible for the whole circus, but when he asked her, she pretended to be deaf and just pressed another glass of champagne into his hand with a smile and a slap on the back.

Dean grumbled a bit because he really didn’t like it when everyone came at them like this. He didn’t like being singled out at birthdays, let alone at something like this. But he saw that Cas was enjoying himself, particularly around mid-afternoon when his mother came in, pushing a wheelchair with the exhausted, but happy looking Layla in it.

“Congratulations, my darlings,” Naomi embraced them both together in her exuberance and if Dean hadn’t known how timid she had looked when he first met her, he wouldn’t have recognised her for the woman she was now.

Layla was more quiet in her joy, let herself be shown their rings and being a bit proud to have been the first that Dean had told about his plans.

 

They looked around when Naomi and Layla toasted at each other with some juice; they saw Bobby fumble with the cap of his beer until Margaret took pity on him and opened it for him with a ‘here you go, Sir’ and they saw an indignant Bela who pretended not to enjoy herself being fed cake by a laughing Charlie.

Dean weaved his hand around Cas’ waist, thinking about how they had already built their family without realising it.

“Y’know Cas, I like this party. It’s not something I would have organised myself but it’s nice that everyone thought that we should celebrate.”

“It’s a good trial run,” Cas nodded. “When the time comes and you’re waiting for me down the aisle, you’ll know that it no bad thing that everyone wishes you well and wants to celebrate with you.”

Dean nodded, not knowing what he should answer to that, except for: “So, you wanna walk down the aisle? What if I want that too?”

“We still have time to decide on all of that. The only thing I know for certain is that I want to see your face when I walk towards you, that moment is important to me.”

“What with a lot of shebang and exploding lights?” Dean tried to joke.

Cas chuckled deeply. “Never estimate the effect of a good entrance. It can’t always be fireworks and passion just outside a gallery showing.”

Dean chuckled as well. “We might have to amend the story about how we met if people ask about it.”

“No, I refuse. It’s our story. It might be unusual, but it’s us.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “You’re right. This is our story and we’ll just make it up as we go.”

The party went on way later than normal working hours and the crowd handed the grumpy security guard who came around when it got dark the last full bottle of champagne when he escorted them all outside of the building and called cabs for the more drunk party guests.

“You in any shape to drive, baby?”

“Me ‘baby‘, or the car ‘baby‘?”

“Either of you,” Dean slurred.

“Yes, I am fit to drive,” Cas remarked distinctly.

“Awesome, then get us home.”

Dean was so relaxed when Cas took his place behind the wheel of his car for the first time that he happily snored all the way home until Cas woke him up and helped him up the stairs and into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning at this point: When they meet Sam he's gonna be the 'What Is And What Should Never Be' Djinn dream version of himself, so prepare for a little brotherly angsting.  
> It's probably gonna be a few chapters yet before they get this far, so this is just the preliminary head's up.


	11. Chapter 11

The first month of their engagement was over without them fully realising that time passed. The hottest month of the year had started and their intended road trip across the country got a fixed date.

Layla’s chemo therapy didn’t go really well, the metastases kept coming back, not only in the brain but in several other organs as well. She had many surgeries where tumours were removed partially or were completely taken out but in the end, the chemo had to work better or she wasn’t gonna make it.

She had started losing all her hair after the second tour of chemo and looked thoroughly miserable when she asked a nurse to shave her head before she shed even more strands of her long blonde hair. Afterwards she wore all kinds of different hats because she was also freezingly cold all the time.

Dean, Cas, Naomi and her own mother sat by her side whenever they could, hoping for a miracle.

 

“Maybe we should cancel our trip,” Dean said to Cas one day during their usual lunch date.

“I have thought about that too, but when I asked Layla about that, she seemed desperate. She wants us to go and I have thought about something. To send her personalised postcards from everything interesting which I think it would give her a great deal of strength if we did that for her.  
It would make her want to get healthy again to see all the sights herself. I’ve thought about not buying postcards but to do individual ones of photos we’ll take ourselves. We can do virtual postcards as well as ones we’ll send her per post so she’ll have a surprise every day.”

Dean stared at Cas, dropping his plastic fork into his food.

“What?” Cas asked self-consciously. “Is there something on my face?”

“No. You’re just wonderful. And full of surprises. It’s perfect, let‘s do that.”

Cas smirked and got up without another word. Dean watched confusedly as Cas left the office and he heard the lock of the antechamber being turned before Cas came back.

“Oh, Mr. Winchester, since you mentioned surprises, I have one for you right now.”

“A surprise? For me?”

“Just for you Sir,” Cas nodded. “Can I show you?”

Dean shoved his food container and a small stack of paper away from himself.

“You have my full attention, Mr. Novak.”

Cas blushed on queue and began to undress. Dean felt his mouth water when Cas revealed his toned torso underneath his dress shirt, but when Cas let his slacks drop down in one swift movement, Dean forgot how to breathe regularly.

Cas was wearing black stockings which sat so high on his legs that they only ended a few inches below his butt, the lacy trimming moving as he stepped out.

Also, Cas was wearing a black jockstrap and presented his wriggling butt to Dean’s full view, having an even nicer form than it usually already had.

“Do you like your surprise, Sir?”

Dean swallowed and couldn’t keep his eyes off Cas’ ass as he nodded.

“Very,” his hazy brain couldn’t formulate long sentences, not with Cas making him crazy like this.

“It gets even better Sir,” Cas walked over to the stereo and hooked up his Mp3 player. Dean heard the first notes of an upbeat song as Cas started strutting up and down the office, his hips swaying deliciously.

When the chorus started, Cas motioned Dean to come over with his index finger while he registered a male voice singing: “But If I had you, life would be a party, it’d be ecstasy,” while Cas started to grind against him.

Cas turned, rubbing himself on him as he rid Dean of his clothes. He removed his tie with a sharp tug and a filthy glance at him while he bit down on his lower lip. He kept swaying as his hands steadily unbuttoned Dean’s shirt. Cas backed him against his desk and kept eye contact as he ripped his belt away with another quick jerk.

Dean’s trousers and briefs were next, and then Cas knelt down to get him completely naked. Afterwards he slowly uprighted himself, stroking his fingers over Dean’s naked body to come to rest at the height of his face, just when the music got slow again and he breathily sang two lines of the song which were slower than the rest, right into Dean’s pent open mouth.

“That would be the only thing I ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete,” he sang, only to rush Dean onto the ground once the song got faster again and immediately straddle his hips.

He took up Dean’s hands to let his palms come to rest on his pushed up buttocks as he fumbled with the base of a plug that Dean hadn’t noticed yet and when the last notes of the song sounded through the room, Cas sank down low onto Dean’s hard cock.

His head fell back and he moaned wantonly as he set up a hard rhythm that would bring them off very fast.

Dean felt the muscle of Cas’ ass transmit movement through to his palms and after about two dozen shoves of Cas’ hips around him he came with a shout.

Cas cried in ecstasy at making Dean come so fast and ground down another couple of times while he palmed himself through the fabric of his jockstrap until Dean saw the material of it cling to Cas’ cock and balls wetly.

After Cas finished coming, his movements on Dean stilled and he looked down at him, panting, and with a proud smile plastered onto his face.

Dean’s brain still hadn’t taken up it’s work again, so he could only press out: “C’mere,” and consequently Cas fell onto him with an exhausted huff, winding Dean for a short time but he raised his arms to tangle them around Cas’ heaving form nonetheless.

After their breaths had calmed and Dean could muster up some human functions again, he stroked over Cas’ back softly and said: “You have me and that’s the only thing I’ll ever need.”

Cas responded with a purring, low hum in his chest, softly moving his head against Dean’s chest in an exhausted gesture which was supposed to mean that he wanted to answer him in the same fashion but couldn’t find his voice. It didn’t matter, Dean understood him without words.

 

Sooner than they expected they found themselves out on the road again, going much further west than they had on their last trip.

“Have you called Sam to let him know we’re coming?”

“No, not yet. I thought I’d call him when we’re really close already so he can’t say he’s gonna be busy.”

“But he might be busy either way.”

“I doubt he’ll be too busy to see us if we let him know a day in advance. Even if he has plans on that day, he‘ll not turn us away after having driven so far.”

“But what if he can’t accommodate us when we’re there?”

“Relax, it’ll work. If there is no space, we can still go to a motel or something.”

“You don’t know if there is space?”

“No, not really. I visited him a few times when he was still living in his dorm, but he’s got his own place now. I haven’t been there yet.”

“I see.”

 

They didn’t speak for about a hundred miles after that. Cas fumbled with his camera and rolled his window down to take a couple of shots of nature which was roaring by while Bruce Springsteen blared out of the speakers.

It was music which was more Cas’ than Dean’s, who had made a few new tapes for their long trip. The Boss alongside Elvis, Johnny Cash and Lady Antebellum among some other favourites of Cas.

They mixed Cas’ tapes up with Dean’s Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Mötörhead, Metallica and other Classic Rock ones.

Dean could freely admit that they both had a solid taste in music and their tastes surprisingly complimented themselves nicely, which he hadn‘t guessed at first.

He could even forgive Cas when he had said that he thought that Zep sometimes sounded too artificial and too classically orchestrated for his taste. Dean could accept Cas’ objection against his favourite band, thereby once more confirming that Cas really was the love of his life. Any other would have to deal with a bit of grumpiness from him if they said something like that; Cas on the other hand got a free pass.

Before they went on their trip, Dean had almost despaired as he had run all across town to find some empty cassette tapes. Grudgingly he had even considered to hook his baby up with an mp3 pod if he didn‘t find any, but Cas had got him some cassettes from a fellow student who hoarded them. So, his car escaped douching up once more and Cas was more than excused for not liking Zep all that much.

 

Cas took photos now and then as they drove on, but the landscape outside of the window didn’t change all that much and he didn’t want to take too many similar shots.

He put his camera away after a while and afterwards he let his hand glide through the wind which the car produced, completely at rest with the breeze cooling down the inside of the car.

Dean watched the road, but every now and again his eyes crinkled in a fond smile when he saw Cas next to him.

One time Cas caught him doing this and he smiled back before he let his hand surf through the wind again.

 

They spoke again once the sun had sunk so low that they had to draw the blinds against the front window.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I kinda wanna camp out tonight. Let’s stop by the next gas ‘n sip and get some grub and then find a place where we can park over night. Would you like that?”

“Absolutely, but I insist on grilling marshmallows.”

“Deal.”

 

A couple of hours later, when night had fallen and they found a shaded place a couple of miles off the highway, Dean got a campfire going while Cas searched for sticks to put the squishy sweets on.

He found two which seemed sufficient to him and then he settled down against an old fallen tree trunk curled up next to Dean, watching the fire he had started until it was big enough to cook stuff on.

They had found a shop which sold camping supply when they turned off the highway and were now all set for a camp fire cooked feast.

Dean stirred their food over the fire while Cas tested if the marshmallows were soft enough, but got distracted by Dean sitting on his knees and his backside looking mighty fine until the sound of laughter pulled him out of his stupor.

“Babe, you’re not supposed to let the marshmallows burn, y’know?”

“Damnit Dean,” Cas cursed and wiped the charred remnants of candy off the sticks.

“Not my fault,” Dean said as he handed him new ones.

“Yes, your fault. Your deliciousness is just too damn distracting,” Cas said with a sour expression and impaled the marshmallows as if it was their fault that he couldn’t keep his eyes of his fiancé.

“Hey, the poor things haven’t done anything. My ass is just too sweet to let out of sight,” he grinned and snuggled himself next to Cas again.

“Indeed, a very wonderful ass. And I’m the only one that it ever belonged to.”

Dean gave him a look and claimed his mouth in a heated kiss until Cas had to shove him away if he didn’t want the second batch of marshmallows to be ruined.

“Here,” he handed Dean his stick and they ate their candy in silence. Afterwards Cas cuddled himself into Dean’s arms until their dinner was ready.

 

After they ate, they made out for hours, bringing themselves off with slow pushes and emotional touches.

Then they grew tired and unpacked their new oversized sleeping bag which they had bought in the camping supply shop and crawled into it. Together, they watched the stars overhead until they fell asleep with the fire slowly burning down next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm gonna have to exploit my American readers. As you can probably gather by my British spelling, I am not American and not too aware of what kind of sights the boys will see before they get to California.  
> The only thing I do know at the moment is that they will pass through a desert and some impressive rocks at some point but if there is anything they would be bound to see if they cut clear across, let me know. Otherwise I'll just make something up. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to randomskittles, HotfortheBlueGuy and victimoflove for helping out a clueless writer like me. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, I pilot the Impala blindly. ^^

Their further road took them by some foothills of the Appalachian mountains, over the river Tennessee and further on until they reached the Mississippi.

Cas took some great landscape shots of the river band but after a while, he wondered why Dean kept taking turns south.

“Dean, where are we going? We’re not going westwards anymore.”

“Memphis. We’re going to Memphis.”

“What for?”

“Dude? You’re the Elvis fan, you should know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not. You wanna see it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Cas grinned.

 

So, before they went further westward again, Dean and Cas visited Memphis, Tennessee and Graceland.

Cas nearly squealed with joy when they first saw the stately building with the white pillars at the front entrance, and kept on a happy grin all throughout the tour of the house.

Later, they walked down the Elvis Presley Blvd, found several memorial tablets and then ended their walk by the Heartbreak Hotel.

They took a picture in front of a giant Elvis statue and afterwards Dean whispered into Cas’ ear: “Are you a happy Cas now?” with a shiteating, wide grin.

“A very happy Cas,” he smiled back and kissed Dean enthusiastically.

 

“Where do we wanna go next?” Cas smiled when they were out on the road again and Canned Heat played on the tape they were fittingly listening to at the moment.

“I thought about Branson, Missouri,” Dean shrugged as he turned north-west out of Memphis. “I heard it’s a real funky town.”

“Since when do you say ‘funky town’? Is that a code for something?” Cas laughed and Dean joined in.

“Not in this life, baby.”

 

After about 4 and a half hours they got to their destination and they checked into a motel. Cas had grumbled a bit when Dean had driven them right by a hotel, but he convinced him that a road trip wasn’t a real one if you didn’t stay in enough shady motel rooms.

They stayed in Branson for a few days, Cas wanted to explore a bit before they went on. He dragged Dean to White Water and to Celebration City where Dean had to white-knuckle through every rollercoaster ride that Cas wanted to go on, but just for him he went through with it. After the third ride, he actually started to enjoy himself, feeling his panic of moving at neck breaking speed without having control over it, lessen.

“Seriously, baby. For just about 30 years of my life, I hated nothing more than not being in control and avoided any planes and rollercoasters like they were possessed by evil spirits. And in just one evening you get me on those things and I’m starting to get over that? What are you doing to me?” he ended in a whisper.

They were drifting in a boat on the Table Rock Lake and Dean had just pressed Cas down onto the bottom of the boat, kissing him senseless.

“I’m loving you,” Cas smirked and turned their positions around, looking down at Dean now with an adoring expression and then pressed Dean‘s arms up over his head, holding them tight by his wrists.

Dean felt Cas explore his body and he wanted to get up, wanting to see what he did to him, to retain even the faintest bit of control but Cas shook his head at him.

“No, Dean. Keep your hands up and just relax. Let me take even more control.”

Dean nodded: “I trust you,” and then he gasped as Cas went back to pleasuring him. He kept his hands over his head the entire time Cas had his ways with him, white knuckling again, this time against the bench of the boat while feeling like the freedom of the clear sky above him seeped into his whole being as he let Cas bring him off.

 

The next morning, they were on their way again, Cas next to him checking his filofax if they hadn’t missed a day of Layla’s postcards and was pleased to report that they hadn’t.

“Dude, I think the Elvis one was a little scary, hope she’s not gonna be traumatised when she sees it.”

“Speaking about Elvis, Dean. You do know where there are great Elvis imitators? And it even happens to be on our way?”

“You wanna go by Vegas?”

“Yes. I imagine it’s quite the spectacle.”

“Please don’t tell me you wanna get hitched there, with an Elvis present.”

“No, I don’t. I would like to have our family and friends there when you become my husband. But I still wanna see Vegas.”

“You got it.”

 

Their further route took them through Kansas City, Lawrence and Topeka before they headed on towards Colorado.

Dean had thought of stopping in Lawrence, but in the end he had decided against it. He had let Cas take the wheel before they got there and both had kept quiet all throughout their way through the town and out.

Dean had told Cas about how he and Sam had been born here and how their mother had died here as well. Dean wasn’t ready to face the memories, but he had insisted on passing through when they planned their further route. With Cas next to him, giving him wings like he had in Missouri, he felt strong enough to go by the place of his birth, even if it was only in passing.

Cas held his hand when they were out of the town again, pressing his fingers in a reassuring gesture, to which Dean answered: “Sometime later,” and Cas had nodded towards the windshield, leaving Dean to let his tears fall unrestrained. Cas seemed to know that if he turned to Dean now, he would try to smile and get happy again, though it was not what he needed. He needed to let his sorrow out and if he looked at Cas now, he would immediately be happy again.

An hour later, Dean’s tears finally dried up and he wiped his face with tissues from the glove compartment, only to use them a few minutes later to wipe them off their come when he had made Cas pull up next to the road to jerk them both off in his fist. Cas had held him close throughout, softly stroking him and giving solace through his presence.

 

When they reached Denver, they took another couple of days exploring the Rocky Mountain National Park, always coming back exhausted but deeply impressed by the beauty they had seen.

In this town, Cas had insisted that they check into a place which had good wifi, because he took so many pictures that his camera was always bursting with them at the end of each day. Every evening, he sorted through them, a sort blue shine added to his face when Dean had already crawled into bed but couldn’t asleep while Cas was still up.

Cas sent Layla tons of pictures and one evening they skyped with her while they did a slight show at the same time. She looked incredibly happy, even though her face looked sunken in and the dark rings under her eyes were more prominent now.

“Not to worry,” she told them. “It’s just the next chemo unit doing this to me. In a few days, I’ll look better again. Anyway, the last time they checked there weren’t any new metastases. That’s a good sign, now only the old ones need to disappear and then I can go climbing those mountains too,” she gently smiled at them before they said goodbye.

“Dean, if I wouldn’t be so exhausted, I’d offer to have sex now to get our minds off things, but I’m afraid I couldn’t even spread my legs for you without cramping,” Cas said when he shut down the laptop and meandered over to the bed.

“Same here, let’s take a raincheck on the sex, ok?” Dean pulled Cas into his arms and let his cheek rest on the top of his head.

Cas only answered him with a soft snore.

 

The next morning they made themselves on the way again, crossing through Colorado, dipping a bit into Utah before eventually turning south and going into Arizona.

They had made it about halfway there, when Cas yawned: “Let’s stretch our legs a little, ok? I would like to experience the desert more intensely then by just driving straight through it.”

“Yeah, but let’s wait until the sun is gone, otherwise we’ll be grilled if we stop for too long.”

 

They stopped the car when the desert began to cool down around them.

“Let’s not go too far, I don’t want to get lost in the dark,” Dean said and took Cas’ hand while they explored the nearest surroundings.

“It’s impressive, isn’t it?” Cas said, amazement in his expression. “It looks so barren, but it takes only one downpour and everything is in bloom and life is budding everywhere. It‘s a miracle.”

“You’re the miracle,” Dean said.

Cas smiled at him, but then he turned to the desert again.

“Tell you what, why don’t you go and explore a little more and I fix dinner?”

Cas nodded and walked away until Dean could barely make out his form in the growing darkness.

Dean got a blanket out of the trunk and placed it on the side of the car which didn’t face the road. He doubted that anyone would come by here, much less see them in the dark, but it couldn’t hurt to be careful.

When Cas got back, Dean had set up anything he needed. Nothing but the blanket.

“What’s this? Where is dinner?” Cas asked with a curious expression.

“Dinner just got back,” Dean said and pulled him onto the blanket with a startling pull which made Cas land on the blanket with a ‘whump’.

“Dean, what?” he asked confusedly when he felt himself prodded around and quickly undressed.

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re my dinner.”

Dean opened Cas’ pants and immediately began to suck him with obscene rapture while his hands fumbled Cas’ pants lower onto his legs.

“Tasty dinner,” he lick a stripe up Cas’ shaft after a few minutes, “but I’m a gourmet. I want to taste the whole platter.”

He ripped the rest of Cas’ clothes off and then made him watch as he undressed himself. He saw Cas stare up at him with a clouded expression, which turned into a sharp cry of lust as Dean nibbled and sucked at his nipples.

“That’s it, let it all out. I know you love to be loud, scream for me.”

Dean scraped his teeth along Cas’ rip cage and Cas cried out his name into the desert. He did it over and over while Dean bit and sucked all over him, teasing his fingers into his mouth and playing over the digits with his tongue, licking behind his the shell of his ear and sucking bruises onto the skin of his upper thighs.

“For fuck’s sake, Dean!” Cas told the night and the closest cactus that looked like it was watching them, while Dean chuckled at Cas’ frustration and decided it was enough now.

He wiped his chin from his drool and grinned down at Cas. “You can tell the chef that I enjoyed the spread, but now it’s cherry for dessert.”

He spread Cas’ thighs and rimmed him just as enthusiastically as he had sucked him while Cas told the night how badly he needed Dean inside him.

Dean enjoyed the taste of Cas’ hole until he heard nothing but needy whimpers and only then, he lubed himself up and pushed into Cas with such force that Cas was pressed into the still warm desert sand underneath the blanket.

“When we get up, I bet there’s gonna be the shape of your butt pressed into the ground.”

“I’m so not thinking about getting off the ground right now, Dean. I’m kinda focused on you still not moving inside me.”

“That can be changed,” Dean said and slammed into Cas with a mighty heave.

“Fuck, so good,” Cas moaned at that. “Dean, please spank me, I need it.”

He bent himself in half by pulling up his knees, making the globes of his ass stick out so Dean had a good place to work his hands on.

“You want to be spanked? Have you been very naughty?”

“Fuck, I am naughty right now, I deserve slaps.”

“That you do,” said Dean and really laid into Cas, pumping his cock into his ass and alternately slapping his asscheeks.

Cas roared and his Adam’s apple bopped up and down as he continued to draw in breaths through his mouth.

“Fuck, your cock. Harder, oh please…”

“I need leverage if you want me to go harder.”

“Ok, yeah. Anything. Just don’t stop,” Cas fucked back onto Dean’s dick as he adjusted and left Cas’ stringing butt be. “Don’t stop, ah. Don’t-”

The air was ripped from Cas’ lungs when Dean picked his thrusts back up, bracing himself over Cas as his hips pistoned forward.

Cas was in ecstasy now than he was taken so hard and his mouth involuntarily searched for the nearest piece of Dean’s skin he could find. His hot mouth came to rest on Dean’s lower arm, breathing against it and lightly worrying the skin there.

“Ah yes, yes. Oh yes,” Cas roared out while Dean felt him clench around his cock in orgasm. The workings of Cas’ inner muscles drove Dean headlong into orgasm as well and both of them uttered a satisfied sigh went Dean’s come leaked deep inside Cas.

 

For a long while they didn’t speak, didn’t even move and only listened to the sounds of unfamiliar nature surrounding them until Dean felt Cas shiver underneath him.

“You cold, baby?”

“A bit.”

Then Dean realised that it had indeed cooled down considerably and they helped each other up and back into their clothes.

“I lowered the seats in the car before you came back, it’s almost an even surface to lie on, because I figured this was gonna happen.” He motioned to their wobbly knees and to Cas using the car as means of a crutch to keep himself upright. “And the food is inside the car as well,” he added in an afterthought.

“Wonderful,” Cas smiled and inelegantly crawled into the car to find the sandwiches and snacks they had brought before they left Denver and kept in a cooling box throughout the day.

Dean knew he couldn’t look much smoother as Cas when he heaved himself into the inside of the car and hungrily accepted the food Cas was handing to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One paragraph of this chapter contains potential blasphemy, canon typical.

When they woke up in the morning, Cas ran out into the morning light to take in more of the desert and then he shook Dean awake because he wanted to climb one of the rocks with him.

“More rock climbing?” Dean groaned and tugged Cas under him. “No.”

“Yes Dean,” Cas actually tickled Dean’s sides until he was wide awake and laughing when he gave him free again. “C’mon, I want to climb.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

“Please, you love it.”

Dean had to think about this for a while, still not really awake, but then he got it and answered: “I do, but not as much as you. How are you feeling anyway? Sore?”

“A bit, but the good kind,” Cas said off-handed. “C’mon, now,” he actually pulled at Dean like a child that wanted to go adventuring.

“Ok, ok. I’m coming.”

 

Dean had to acknowledge that it was a good idea that Cas had had. It was fun to climb a steep rocky hill. But when they were on the top, Dean rather looked at Cas then the plains that surrounded them at all sides with the road which they had driven on barely visible to the right.

“Dean come over here, you have to see it.”

“No, I’m good. I’d rather watch you.”

Cas smirked and Dean felt like he had fallen into a trap.

“Alright,” Cas took off his clothes and stood on the mountaintop completely nude in under a minute.

“You can watch me, but you’re not touching me until you look over the precipice. You’re only getting me when you mustered up the courage.”

“Babe, please. I can’t.”

Cas smirked at him and turned around until Dean could see the base of a plug snugly sitting in his hole.

“If you don’t want it, I‘m still not gonna let my preparation go to waste. I’m gonna lay down now and fuck myself with my plug and you can continue to watch me. Nothing more.”

“Cruel,” Dean pouted. 

“No, I’m not.” Cas held out a hand, wanting Dean to come over and with his heart racing, he got closer to him.

“I just want you to see it, and stop being afraid.”

Dean closed his eyes when he reached the abyss, his lids so tightly closed that he felt his whole face scrunch. He felt Cas press against him from behind, holding him tight and muttering soothingly: “You’re safe. You’re a foot away from the edge and I’m holding you,” he pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck: “Open your eyes.”

Dean did and took in the world below. The panic wanted to rise but just as if Cas knew what was going on inside him, he reminded him to his presence by holding him even tighter and breathing evenly into his ear.

“Wow,” Dean uttered tensely. “It’s just-”

“-awesome?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, leaning into Cas. 

He inferred to Cas via body language that he wanted to move around the hilltop, so they set himself in motion, moving a little awkwardly as Dean lead the way with Cas close to his back and he watched the impressive landscape meeting the horizon in every direction.

“Thanks for this, Cas.” Dean said as the sun really started to rise now and added a different shade of red to the sight.

“You’re not scared anymore?”

“I don’t even think I can be scared while you’re with me, because the fear of flying, being scared of heights? Nothing in comparison to the fear of not being with you anymore.”

“That’s an irrational fear, Dean.”

“Still, I have it.” He stroked over Cas’ naked arms around him, still overwhelmed by nature and by the revelation that all his old fears gradually lost their sway over him.

Cas sighed against him, definitely pressing himself into his back differently now.

“Are you mad at me because I baited you to do this with the promise of sex?”

“I’d only be mad if you didn’t follow through with it.”

He heard a low chuckle as Cas slowly released him, effectually making Dean stand at the edge all by himself now and Dean waited for the panic to come. It didn’t. 

The only thing that came was a raging hard-on as Cas got onto his hands and knees so that Dean could see everything and seductively retrieved the plug out of himself in small circles while Dean watched him, undressing himself.

Dean saw the faded markings of his spanking on Cas’ ass and his rim being a dark pink while Cas hissed in pleasure as the plug grazed over his prostate before he slipped it out.

“You’re sure you’re not too sore for this now?”

“I appreciate your concern, Dean. But I’d appreciate it more if you’d just take me now,” Cas said with a hint of tetchiness as he fucked himself on his own fingers.

“Ok,” Dean knelt down, stroking himself to full hardness while he felt Cas give off heat waves of lust, which were replaced by a needy moan when Dean removed Cas’ fingers out of his ass and filled him up with his cock.

Cas tilted his hips expertly and did most of the work as he popped back and forth so it was a sheer delight to see him move like this and feel the hot flutter of his ass around himself.

“I’m not made of glass, Dean. And you know me so well,” Cas’ sentence was interrupted when he let Dean’s cock bump into his prostate with force. “You know what I need, when I need it. You know me, and I know you. You give me everything I need,” he moaned again, as high-pitched as his voice got. “And I know that I give you just what you need, too. And right now, you’re so close to coming that you bite down on your lip while your dick is spasming inside me.”

Dean knew that Cas couldn’t see him as he continued to fuck back onto him, but he was indeed worrying his lip and felt his cock starting to spasm.

“And right now, you want to roll your hips into me and make us come,” Cas said wisely as he took a hold of his own cock. “Do it, Dean.”

Again, Cas was right. He stopped to push back and instead Dean languidly rode Cas’ ass. His torso almost moved like a wave while he fucked into Cas, deliciously coursing his whole body into his thrusts.

“That’s it,” Cas cried out as he came and Dean felt himself utter a unrestrained shout that was carried away by the wind on the hilltop when he finished.

 

He pulled out and after he put the plug back into Cas, he sat up and stared at him.

“We are one, Dean. Nobody knows you as well as I do, and you know me best as well. This is what makes us perfect for each other.”

“I know,” Dean scooted closer and held Cas in an intimate, naked embrace. “But I’m still scared of losing you somehow.”

Cas only sighed and held Dean closer.

 

A few hours after this, they reached the Grand Canyon and both were so overwhelmed that they debated about the possibility of there really existing a higher power to have created something as magnificent as this.

When Cas was younger, he had believed in God without a second thought. It was a family thing, with all his siblings being named after angels and all that, but somewhere down the road when all the bad things happened during his childhood, he and his mother had stopped believing in God. His opinion now was just the same as the one which Dean had held ever since his mother died without any reason whatsoever. Either God was just absent, or he didn’t care. Both seemed like they weren’t qualities to be admired by being religious.

Dean felt the edges of his old panic when he looked all the way down into the canyon, but Cas distracted him by taking a perfect postcard for Layla, both of them with a huge grin on their face.

Dean decided they’d have to frame that picture and hang it somewhere in their house as well, because they just looked so damn happy in it.

 

“Vegas?”

“Vegas,” Dean nodded and within four hours they had reached the infamous or just famous, depending on who you asked, gambling city. 

They checked into a hotel, which even though they really weren’t at a loss for money, made them both cringe at how expensive it was. 

After they brought their stuff up, showered and changed their clothes, Dean asked: “So, Vegas lite, huh? What kinda activities are there for people under 21?”

“Dean, we don’t have to plan the whole Vegas time for me. You can go to the casinos, I’ll find something else to do.”

“But I don’t wanna do anything without you.”

“That’s exactly the point, Dean. I suggested that we go here because I want us to do individual stuff as well.”

Dean pouted. “But Cas-”

“No, Dean. Tomorrow you’re going to a casino and I’ll find other occupation. I don’t want to hold you back from something you wanna do. When was the last time you went into a bar, had a drink?”

“Must have been before I met you,” Dean admitted. “But there is no competition what I’d choose, a bar or spending time with you.” 

“I’m not saying that I’d like it if you’d take off to a bar instead of being with me. This is just something that I think we need to do. Find individual stuff to do and not be joined at the hip at all times. We have a whole lifetime of us being together ahead.”

“Are you saying you need space? You as the king of not respecting personal space at all?”

“I think we need to do things for ourselves once in a while, that keeps it interesting.”

And with that, Cas just got his wallet and left their hotel room with a nod and a short smile for Dean, who stood there with a bitter feeling in his gut.

 

He didn’t feel like going out, so when Cas came back in the evening, he pouted on the bed with crossed arms while he told him about how he had watched a movie and had gone to Madame Tussauds.

“I think wax museums are kinda creepy,” Dean grumbled when Cas talked about the artistry of the figures and then turned around to go to sleep without talking to Cas again. 

He knew that Cas was right, they needed to do individual stuff, but he didn’t have to like it.

 

In the morning, they went their separate ways. Dean spent the days in casinos and actually won a lot at the blackjack table. 

Later on, he went into a bar to have a couple of whiskeys. He played pool with a total stranger and he admitted to himself that he was hustling him a little, so he won more money from the poor guy. 

He even sang a few Karaoke songs, even though the crowd didn’t really like it. It was probably because he had drunken a little too much that his voice slurred, but he really had a very good time.

His phone rang after he got off the stage buzzed out and happy, grinning when Cas’ number flared up on his screen.

“Bay-bay,” he slurred enthusiastically. “How is my precious boy doing?”

“Dean?” it was very loud at Cas’ end as well. “Wanna come here?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at the leather club we saw outside of our hotel.”

“You are where? Do they serve alcohol in the joint?” He asked with a stern, concerned voice.

“No, they don’t. Otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten in, Dean. I want you to come here, the show is really hot. Oh, but you need to pick up something leather to wear, it’s the dress code.”

“Ok, don’t move. I’ll be with you in a flash.”

He hung up the phone and saw several 70 something women, who must be here as a group with their personal bus, eye him with contempt.

The bravest of them spoke up: “You know in my time, we didn’t let our children run around as wildly as you modern parents seem to do.”

“What? You think I- what?” Dean was totally confused, but when the whole group of old ladies eyed him like he was an irresponsible parent, he grew angry: “Look, I was talking to my fiancé, ok? He’s in another bar. And by the way, keep your noses out of my business,” he added when he realised he was explaining himself to nosy strangers. “You have no right to criticise me, you have no idea.”

He heaved so much by now that the old ladies looked a little scared and huddled together. Dean breathed deeply a few times, convinced that they wouldn’t open their mouths about something like that in a while and just went to the nearest sex shop to find an outfit for the rest of the evening. He also found another couple of interesting items and picked them up as well. 

On the way to the sex club Cas was in, Dean already started to snicker about the elder women and wondered what they would have said, if they knew that his fiancé was several years younger than him, under 21 to be precise and liked to play Daddy’s good little boy role-play with him, if he wasn’t his secretary or his lingerie wearing sex hungry housewife.

He got into the antechamber of the club and found the dressing rooms where he slipped into his new leather shorts and nothing else.

He marched into the main room and took in all the kinky sights to see. Right on his right side, there was a spanking going on. On the other, someone was strapped to a metal frame and uttered filthy moans as a flogger was used on him.

On stage was a group of dancers, grinding together to a very poppy, very much not Dean’s taste in music, song.

His eyes swept over the crowd, searching for Cas, and he felt rage boiling in his chest when he finally found him.

He was surrounded by at least five very burly, muscly men, who all ground against him to the music. Cas was wearing a leather corset and a matching thong, his legs stuck in over-knee boots also made of leather, and he seductively bit down onto a riding crop as he swayed his hips against someone behind him.

Dean saw red, jealousy sending venomous bites through his veins and he marched up to the group, only to hear one of the man say loudly: “Such a fuckable twink you are, I’d really like a piece of that ass.”

He was about to grab Cas’ butt when Dean slapped his hand, not too gently and barked at him: “Hands off, douchewart. That ass belongs to me.”

“Dean hey,” Cas grinned but Dean just took him by the arm and ripped him away from the group. He was so angry that he didn’t even ask Cas why he gave the group an enthusiastic double thumbs up as he was shoved and pulled out of the club.

He made Cas get his clothes and redress himself, not even allowing him to shed his leather underneath. And then he escorted him up into their hotel room with his fingers digging into his arm.

“Dean, what?” Cas asked when he all but pushed him into their room and hanged the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign outside the door.

Afterwards he turned to Cas, cold fury in his eyes and took one step up to him. Cas waited with baited breath for him to explode, and explode he did. 

“What the fuck were you thinking of doing?” he yelled at him and ripped open his shirt with a harsh gesture, first the front, then the back. He let the ruined cloth fall down afterwards and ripped Cas’ pants open the same way.

“What the actual FUCK?”

He lifted Cas and threw him onto the bed so the frame shook. Sourly, he fished out the new bottle of lube he had picked up in the sex shop and shoved his pants and leather shorts down onto his legs as he got onto the bed behind Cas. He ripped him up until he presented his ass to him. Dean knelt behind him, his pants still dangling on his legs in his haste and fury to do Cas.

“I think I need to remind you who you belong to.”

He pulled Cas’ thong to the side carelessly and roughly started to prepare his asshole for the taking.

“You’re mine, you got that?” He said while he thrusted his fingers into Cas, pulling the thong with his other hand so Cas’ cock was massaged by the leather fabric.

“Nobody else gets to do this to you, do you understand?” He slapped Cas’ quivering ass as he moaned loudly.

“Yes, Dean. I understand.”

“Well you damn well should,” Dean said and emphasised this words with another couple of slaps as he roughly worked Cas’ hole until he could take three fingers.

“I’m gonna fuck you, with your clothes on. I’ll reduce to a weeping mess just because I can.”

“Yes, please. Oh god, I need your cock.”

“I know you do, because no one fucks you as good as I do,” but Dean got off the bed now and just watched as Cas panted at him on the bed.

“Please, Dean.” 

He saw actual tears in Cas’ eyes now as he though that Dean was gonna leave him like this, but Dean only got something else out of his shopping bag and with frustrated moans, Cas felt Dean place a cockring on him.

“I wasn’t kidding about the tears. You’re gonna cry for release before you deserve to come.”

“Anything, if you’ll only fuck me.”

“Oh, I will,” Dean said and put a second cock ring on himself. “For hours.”

And with one mighty shove he was inside Cas and literally fucked him for an hour and a half. Sometimes with slow pushes sometimes harder than he ever had; the cockrings on both of them keeping them hard but not allowing either of them to come.

He made Cas fuck himself on his cock until he literally cried and was continually sobbing out one: “Please” and “harder” after another.

Dean was oversensitive too, the overwhelming need to come in him making him utter possessive cries.

“It’s too much, Dean. I can’t.” Cas stilled, panting and raging hard.

Dean pulled out with a shaky breath and removed the cock rings from their dicks.

“You’d better stay hard until I’m inside you again.”

Dean got off the bed and watched Cas for a couple of minutes which allowed both of them to catch their breath again.

After five minutes he picked himself up and took his place at Cas’ backside again. He circled the outside of his gaping hole almost reverently. Then with jolts that made Cas keen and buck, he rammed himself in over and over, shouting out “mine, mine, mine” while he felt Cas come around himself, his cries of relief breaking through his ongoing sobs. 

Finally Dean came too, painting the inside of Cas’ ass with his come. He bit his own lip so hard that he tasted copper in his mouth as he lazily stroked over the ass he had well and truly marked as his own once more.

“Never forget that you’re mine,” he said and thrusted inside a few more times, even as he was growing soft.

“Never,” Cas cried and flobbed down onto the mattress, completely exhausted. 

“Good,” Dean turned him around and clashed their mouths together, not minding the tears and drool he tasted.

Cas brought his sweats palm to Dean’s face and uttered broken little sounds as they interlaced their tongues with force.

“Dean,” Cas moaned. “You know I wanted you to see what you saw at that club? Those nice men just pretended.”

Dean stopped for a second, but then his brain started to work: “That was what the thumbs up was about?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered. “And I have to say, you being all possessive, dominating me so hard, was exactly what I had hoped for.”

Dean grinned and felt the heatedness leaving their kisses as he gaspingly claimed Cas‘ mouth again.

“By the way, I get it,” he said later and sucked lightly at the corner of Cas’ mouth. “This is just the same as the rollercoaster and the rock. You’ve shown me that I have nothing to fear.”

“Yes, Dean. This is exactly what I wanted to show you. Don’t ever think you’d lose me to anyone, alright? Because I may have gotten claimed by you just now, in a very hot animalistic manner,” he grinned. “But you’ve just as much mine as I am yours. And nothing will ever change that. I love you more than anything or anyone else. If the world ended and only you and me were left, I’d still be happy.”

“Geez, babe. We should have sex like this more often,” he chuckled but then answered Cas with a simple: “You’re my whole world and I love you.”

 

In the morning, after Dean had called ahead, they started the last part of their journey. 8 more hours of driving, and they would be at Sam Winchester’s doorstep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for.  
> Reader discretion is advised. I had feels writing this.

In the evening, they stood in front of Sam’s door. Nobody had answered their first ring.

“What, is he’s not there yet?” Dean asked, his palms sweaty, because as much as he thought the traffic at home sucked, it had been nothing compared to the Californian traffic. He didn’t know if it was just because people at home were used to weather changes and therefore were used to driving more carefully, that he thought the behaviour of the drivers around here much more reckless.

Cas rung the doorbell again, and finally they heard a voice that Dean recognised as his brother’s say: “Third floor,” and a buzz let them into the building.

A few minutes later, Dean uttered a short laugh and clapped his brother’s shoulders with his hands on either side.

“Hiya, Sammy.” He looked back at Cas who came after him. “This is Cas.”

“Hello, Sam.” Cas held out his hand and Dean’s brother took it with a frown. Afterwards he ushered them into his apartment.

They took in the sight. It was almost squeaky clean. The living room was gleaming just like the kitchen. They could see inside Sam’s bedroom through the open door. The bed was made and even the desk with a lot of carefully stacked law textbooks and an open laptop on it, still looked orderly.

“So, it’s not as if I’m not glad to see you or anything, but Dean? What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for a beer. Traffic was hell.”

“Ok, sure. You want one too, Castiel?”

“No, thank you. I’d take some water if you have some.”

“Yeah, Cas here isn’t 21 yet. You should have seen the innocent things he did in Vegas,” Dean smirked at Cas who blushed fiercely.

“It’s true. It was really not that fascinating in Vegas,” he lied. 

Sam nodded with a disbelieving expression, either at Cas’ age or at the poor lie out of his mouth, as he dove into the fridge to get out two beer bottles and then filled a glass of water for Cas.

His visitors awkwardly sat down on the couch and Sam took a seat in the armchair across from them, sliding their drinks over the table.

He took a sip of his beer and then, when nobody explained their sudden appearance, he tried again. “But really. Why are you here?”

“Well, me and Cas are on a holiday and we thought why not drop in with my little brother so that you two could meet. And it’s been a while since I’ve seen you too, Sammy.”

“Dude, I thought I’d told you to stop calling me Sammy when I was 12?” Sam said irritated.

“Yeah ok, Sammy.” Dean was stubborn and Sam sighed again.

The tension rose as Dean peeled a bit at the label of his beer and nobody could think of a thing to say. After a bit, Dean turned around the apartment again, just for something to do.

“Well, you sure got a nice place. Very clean, must take after me with the being a neat freak, huh Cas?”

“Yes, Dean is very meticulous when it’s his turn to do the clean up,” Cas smiled at Sam, who just nodded.

“Hey, when’s Jess coming home, Sammy?” Dean said as he stacked through some of Sam’s magazines on a table, all scientific journals.

“She’s not,” Sam said shortly.

“What is she on a holiday too?”

“I wouldn’t know, Dean. I haven’t seen her in over 4 years.”

“What?” Dean spluttered out his beer. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Dean walked over into the kitchen and got some paper towels to mop up the few drops of beer he had spilled, which also gave him time to come to terms with the news.

After the had cleaned up, he sat down next to Cas again and asked his brother: “What happened?”

“She uh… didn’t get into law school with me here and transferred to the East Coast. We decided there wasn’t much sense in continuing our relationship after that.”

“That’s rough,” Dean said with empathy in his voice. “And you haven’t seen her at all?”

“She sends a Christmas card every year. And,” Sam cleared his throat again. “Every year, the picture gets more and more crowded. First, she had a massive rock on her finger, then there was a guy, then there was a dog and in the last one was a newborn baby.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”

“Don’t be. I mean I was pretty broken up at first, but I’ve realised I never really knew her and she never really knew me. It was a college romance, not the love of my life. That‘s a thing you just have to feel, y‘know?”

Dean didn’t even notice how Cas and him had interlaced their hands during Sam’s speech but they agreed at the same time: “Yes, I know.”

Sam stared at their hands and his gaze moved from one to the other knowingly and with a pained expression. It was evident that Sam compared his own situation to theirs and didn’t really like where he sat.

“So, what happened afterwards then… is there someone else?”

“There was, and then there wasn’t,” Sam said simply.

“You gotta do better than that.”

“Look what do you want me to say, Dean? I’m not seeing anyone, I’m finishing my thesis and everything is alright. What more do you wanna hear?”

“How could you keep something like that from me? I called. I talked to you, Bobby talked to you, how could you keep this from us all the time?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, better start talking now, bitch,” Dean said, wanting Sam to let him in again, but Sam reacted differently than he thought.

“What are you calling me a bitch for?”

Dean felt something shatter inside of him as he said: “You’re supposed to say ‘jerk’. Don’t you remember that?”

“No, not really.”

Silence fell once more in the room and Cas shifted awkwardly.

“Maybe I should just go while you talk, ok? Is there somewhere I could go around here?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Cas.”

“No, it’s ok,” Sam said. “Stay, please.” He sighed deeply again and then started to talk.

 

He told Dean and Cas how his life had gone after he and Jessica had broken up. He had an on and off thing going with someone named Meg who, when she picked him up again always left him more broken than he had been before. In the mean time of his involvement with Meg, he had been with a girl named Madison but she had died in a tragic accident for which Sam felt responsible. After that there had been someone called Amelia, who was nice but still in love with someone else for who she left Sam in the end. He had gone back to Meg for a bit, who had introduced him to a friend of hers, called Ruby.

Dean and Cas were shocked at what they heard next. Apparently this Ruby chick had screwed Sam over in every way possible. She had coerced him into taking drugs, Speed mostly, and he had completely iced his exams that semester, even without studying as hard as he usually did.

Ruby kept him hopped up at all times, until Sam woke up one morning to an empty apartment, finding a note that said that Ruby had gone off with her friend Lilith and that she wouldn’t come back.

Sam had looked around his dirty, stinking apartment and had blundered over into the bathroom in a drug induced trance. When he looked at himself in the mirror, the blackness of the rings underneath his eyes seemed to seep into his very eye sockets, tainting his soul and making him not recognise himself anymore.

“That was almost a year ago. I haven‘t seen her since then, got clean and my life is back on track.”

“And during all of this you never thought about picking up the phone and letting us know about all of this? We could have helped you, Sammy.”

“I didn’t want any help. You have done so much for me over the years, I didn’t wanna bother you, because I turned into a freak and sucked at being a grown up. That‘s why I left in the first place, Dean. I wanted to prove to you, to Bobby and to myself that I could function on my own. Which I couldn‘t. It worked while I was still with Jessica but after that I crashed and burned.”

“I understand you, Sam,” Cas said. 

“You do?” Dean turned to him with a shocked expression.

“Dean, this is about what we’ve been discussing before. About individuality and of being able to live freely. I know that everyone needs their freedom.”

“But Cas, you can’t really compare this to us taking a day apart to reconnect ourselves with each other in the evening. Or to you taking care of yourself when you were younger. This is bigger than that. You should have said something,” he turned to Sam again.

“Look, Dean. As long as I’m around you, I’ll always just be your little brother for you. Would you have helped me through all the shit I was going through?”

“I would have packed up immediately and helped you through it all until you were well again!” Dean said with force in his voice.

“Exactly!” Sam exclaimed. “You take care of others to the degree that it’s negatively affecting your own life. Just as an example, had you come here last summer, when it all turned to shit, you would have stayed. Worked the West Coast office of Singer-Winchester and taken care of me at the same time. You would have missed the love of your life! You’d never have met Cas!”

Dean was struck as Sam went on: “I know you haven’t said it in so many words, but I can see it. You’re meant to be. And that‘s something you would have missed out on if you had been focused on me and not on your own life.”

Sam smoothed his over-long hair out of his face. “Back when I left, I was overambitious and thought you were holding me back, but it was the other way around. I was holding you back from living the best life you could lead. I was just trying to do the right thing and that meant staying away.”

Dean’s chest heaved as he finally understand his brother and he ripped Sam up into the embrace he hadn’t dared to pull him into yet and he heard him bite out in a tear stricken voice: “You’re such a stupid jerk, Dean.”

“And you’re a dumb bitch, Sammy.”

They heard a shutter click behind them and afterwards looked towards Cas. “I just had to capture the ‘chick flick moment’ for posterity’s sake,” and he did quoty fingers in mid air, letting his cell phone sink back into his pocket.

He smiled proudly as Sammy uttered a full-bodied laugh at that. “You know Dean really well. He’d have denied that this happened until the apocalypse comes.”

Dean looked enraged. “Shut up,” he pointed at Sam with his index finger and then turned to Cas who was laughing now. “You shut up too-”

Cas tilted his head, suddenly in earnest again and Dean added a “-baby?” in a questioning tone as an end to his sentence.

They stood around for a while, letting the situation sink in and then all three of them started to roar of laughter and couldn’t stop for at least half an hour.

Afterwards, they went out for burgers (in Sam’s case a salad) and then they went back to Sam’s apartment where Cas picked Star Trek 4 for them to watch. The same movie which Dean had commented on months ago: “Dude, they’re so married in this one.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, explaining time here. I never really got the Sam/Jess ship because we hardly got to know her on the show. And I think if she hadn’t died she wouldn't have been stylised as Sam's great love. That's why I let it end here. 
> 
> And also, the boys are using a double anal vibrator in this chapter. So, I don't know if that qualifies as bottoming to the people who don't wanna read that. Anyway, **bottom!Dean** ahead. Please let me know if there are still people around who appreciate this warning.

In the morning they ate breakfast together, but after that, Sam had to leave. He had a meeting with his thesis adviser and after that he had 8 hours of working in a nearby book shop ahead.

“Dude, are your summers always this busy?”

“Hopefully it’s the last one which is gonna be like this. I’m almost finished anyway,” Sam grabbed his keys and on his way out he let drop: “There is an extra set of keys if you wanna go out and if you absolutely have to move some furniture around, please put in back when you’re done.”

Then he let the door fall shut behind him, while a blush crept over Dean’s face and a grin showed on Cas’ face.

“Babe, no. Inappropriate.”

“What? He offered.”

“Unbelievable,” Dean rolled his eyes and kept eating while he pretended not to notice Cas eyeing him more than busying himself with his own food. Sighing as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, Dean finished his breakfast, not even flinching when Cas got up behind him, started to massage his shoulders and whispered into his ear: “You’re not fooling me, Dean.”  
“Fine. Then get yourself ready, I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“I knew it,” Cas purred and tugged at Dean’s earlobe with his teeth. “Hurry.”

 

But Dean didn’t hurry at all, taking his time with his very own preparations. He only left the bathroom when he heard a needy loud moan outside.

“Dean, get out of there now,” was heard in Cas’ best sex voice.

Cas got wide eyes when Dean came towards him on the expanded couch, completely naked, with a fully erect cock. he hissed with pleasure when Dean bent down and he could see his wide open hole.

“Dean, didn’t you tell me to get ready? Why are you open?”

“I did,” he fumbled in his bag and produced the bag from the sex shop in Vegas. “But I never said I wouldn’t get ready either.” He fumbled around some more and then showed Cas something that they hadn’t tried before.

“A double dildo?”

“Even better, it’s a vibrator. And if you bend it like this we can actually sit on it and not just lie. What do you wanna try first?”

“Anything as long as we’re finally doing it,” Cas moaned and pressed his cock off at the root.

“Ok, then I’m deciding. We’re gonna lie down, so when we come we don’t paint Sammy’s sheets on the couch, but our own bellies.”

Cas only growled in response and bent his legs open as wide as he could until Dean came over with the very lifelike, veiny toy.

He teased the head over Cas’ hole before he dipped it in, letting it slide until only the middle part with the buttons could be seen on Cas’ end.

“Ok, get ready, this might lodge it in a little deeper,” Dean said as he lined the toy up at his own entrance and then let it slip into his lubed, open hole. 

“Fuck, this is good. Push closer.”

Cas pushed down, effectively fucking the toy deep inside Dean, who had to press off his cock too, otherwise he would have come then and there.

“Ok wait,” he said once the toy bottomed out within him as well. “Let’s see how we do this. Let‘s just try to ride back and forth now, ok?”

Cas nodded and started moving like he would around Dean’s cock which made Dean see stars as he felt the toy fucking into himself with the same movements that were usually transmitted to his cock.

“Hmm yeah,” he licked his lips and worked against Cas now, so he could feel the motions of Dean’s ass around himself as well. They did this for a few minutes, their balls drawing tight and their cocks straining and leaking clearly visible for the both of them.

“Fuck,” Cas cried and came and Dean could actually feel the toy transmitting the waves of Cas’ inner walls into his own hole.

“Yeah, come baby,” he said as he continued to ride the toy and stroked himself to orgasm as well.

 

After they had come, neither of them lifted a finger to pull the toy out, they just stared at Sam’s ceiling from their position on the couch, not able to lift a muscle.

“Awesome,” Dean panted after a few minutes.

“I agree, and I suggest that we’re not going out today. In fact, I insist that we try every possible position with this toy.”

“Couldn’t agree more. Do you realise we haven’t even turned the vibration on just now?”

“Damnit, we really didn’t,” Cas looked up as if Dean had cheated him out of an even more intense experience.

“Don’t look at me like that, let’s just take the first rounds without vibration, ok? How about we get our asses up now and fuck again?”

Cas seemed happy with that and they used the toy again, both on their hands and knees, popping back and forth on the toy until they came again.

 

So it went on for a while. The next time, they bent the toy and sat down on it, both riding it while kissing hard and with a great deal of suction. 

Then Cas put his yoga obsession to good use as he bent himself in half. His hands held his back while his legs came to rest on the floor above his head. Dean couldn’t help but lick him in this position for a while. Then he started fucking himself down the toy and let it disappeared into Cas’ hole as well. 

Cas panted loudly as he was ridden like that and he asked Dean to angle his cock so that when he came, his own come shot into his mouth. Dean watched as Cas came like that while his own cock happily bounced around before he stroked himself to orgasm and seriously didn’t care where his come flew anymore.

After that round, they went another of being turned ass to ass, but this time they actually turned the vibrations on. Dean could hear squeaking sound from where Cas braced his hands on the floor, all sweaty and dripping they felt the fun with the toy inside them even multiply now. They came with loud shouts, the toy happily buzzing away in their asses.

 

When Sam came home, there were no traces of their activities to be seen anymore and for Sammy’s sanity, they hoped it would stay that way. They had scrubbed everything clean and had washed and dried the sheets that Sam had thrown over the couch for them, because in the end, they had soiled them.

“Hey, guys. What have you been doing?”

“Oh, nothing. We were lazy all day,” Cas said, playing the innocent act really well.

Sam nodded, not even questioning his sincerity, and yawned.

“Hard shift?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“We’ll get take out, you just relax.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

Sam had fallen asleep before they even left to get food.

 

“So what did you do on your trip?” Sam asked once they had got him awake enough to eat the Chinese they had brought.

“Well, we saw Graceland, we climbed some mountains, rode rollercoasters-”

“Dude, really? You on a rollercoaster and the top of a mountain?”

“Yeah, Cas here has made it his mission that I lose my fears.”

Sam barely contained a laugh as he raised his beer.

“What? Spit it out, Sammy.”

“When’s the wedding gonna be? Or don’t tell me you’ve already got hitched.”

“How do you-”

“Dude, you’re wearing matching rings, not hard to come to a conclusion based on the evidence. Nobody but him could ever get you on a rollercoaster.”

“Lawyer boy, ey? Thinks he’s so smart,” Dean grinned at Cas.

“That’s why we’re here, Sam. Dean wanted to tell you in person.”

“Aww,” Sam mocked. “So tell me, how did it happen? In a greasy burger joint?”

“Close, but no. It was a greasy resting place just off the highway.”

Sam roared of laughter, but when he heard the rest of the story, he actually stared at Dean.

“Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

Sam laughed for a bit, but then he went on: “No, really. It’s nice. You deserve to be happy and I’m glad you found someone who completes you.”

“Yeah, I’m happy,” Dean said and smiled at Cas with a wide smile.

“Me too,” Cas smiled back.

“So you haven’t set a date yet, have you?”

“Not really, no.”

“Ok, but you gotta let me know a few months in advance. The flights are super expensive and if I have enough time to plan, I can find a cheaper one.”

“Or you could pack up here when you’re finished and find a job in our neck of the woods,” Dean suggested. “We need good lawyers too. Our legal department could use some fresh blood. But knowing you, that would probably be too easy for you, right Sammy? You probably wanna do something green, like fight for healthy back-to-nature economy and stuff.”

“Actually I’ve thought about being a public defender. I wanna help people, even if I don’t earn the big bucks with it.”

“A noble idea, Sam. But you can help a lot of people with every direction you choose, you can help people who can’t afford a lawyer, or help save our environment, or get into the family business. All are good choices,” said Cas.

“Yeah, they are. I’ll think about this for a while though. Not an easy decision. Anyway, what do you wanna do when you finish school?” he nodded at Cas.

“I’m gonna continue being an artist, I think. Maybe I do another degree in design or something.”

“And if none of those options work out, you can always stay my secretary,” Dean grinned but when he explained the matter to Sam, he stopped smiling pretty soon.

“You haven’t told me it was that serious with Layla,” Sam reprimanded, but then he blamed himself: “I should have been there.”

“You couldn’t have done anything either. We can only hope.”

 

After dinner, they skyped with Layla again and Sam had to hide his horror at seeing her so obviously sick, when she told them how Naomi had visited her and they tried to play cards, but she had been so weak that Naomi had to help her hold them and could see right into them at all times. Dean and Cas laughed with Sam joining in a little too late, still not over the shock of seeing her like this.

She then told them that she would have another surgery in a few days, which was a good sign. They could cut out another tumour because it had shrunken now and there were still no new metastases. 

“That’s a good sign, Layla. I’m really happy,” Cas said.

“It’s all your magic, Cas. Your postcards put the spirit back inside me.”

 

After they ended the call, Sam looked very pensive for a while, until he snapped out of his stupor with the words: “I’ll move back. There is nothing that’s keeping me here and I think I’ll get back into the family business for a while if you really have a position open for me.”

“Absolutely, Sammy. And I promise to not put your needs over mine if you’re still worried about that.”

“Not really, Cas would kick your ass if you did that.”

Dean looked at Cas who said: “Oh yeah, I would,” but with such a gentle expression in his eyes that Dean was more moved than terrified of his wrath.


	16. Chapter 16

They stayed with Sam for a week, before they thought they should make themselves on the way again. The one bedroom apartment was too small for the three of them and Sam had to work, so they said goodbye with a little regret but also happiness because the separation wouldn’t be as permanent now that Sam had decided to come back.

They made him promise to let them know as soon as he knew anything definite about his further plans and then Dean manoeuvred the car back to Los Angeles, where he and Cas took to the route 66, which they would follow up to Illinois, before they left it and turned back on an almost straight way east. 

The first stops off the route were the Grand Canyon caverns just outside of Peach Springs and the Rio Grande botanical garden in Albuquerque which fascinated particularly Cas who felt as if he was in the garden Eden while they walked through it.

Dean was completely in his element when they reached Santa Rosa and pulled up at the yellow car on a pole that told them that they were at the Route 66 auto museum now. 

Cas enjoyed himself in the museum, he watched the classic cars and then when he had seen them all he kept watching Dean, who’s face was a sheer picture of rapture as he spent at least 15 minutes with every car.

After a while though, Cas was thoroughly bored and very jealous on behalf of himself and the Impala when Dean called every new car ‘baby’ and let his hands glide over the autobody like he usually did with Cas and sometimes the car.

Cas grew more and more angry, even when they had left and he made Dean pull up at a secluded parking lot before he assaulted him with his mouth and teeth and aggressively readied his ass for sex.

“You think you can cheat on me and the baby with other cars?” he hissed, while he thrusted fingers into himself. “Well think again! We‘re not letting you go!”

He hissed again when he grabbed Dean’s cock and began to sink down on it, the wheel of the Impala pressing into his back when he set up a popping rhythm on Dean.

“Tell me, can those other cars do that for you?” Cas ground down and swayed his hips with Dean up inside to the hilt.

“Ah, Cas! Fuck I’m sorry,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’ ass and thrust up into him.

“You’d better be,” Cas said viciously and sucked the underside of Dean’s jaw hard, before he bit his way down Dean’s neck, also not too gently.

“Tell baby too. Tell her you’re sorry!” 

“Fuck,” Dean was completely gone and just about ready to come from Cas riding him so good. “I’m so sorry. I promise, I won’t do it again. Fuck, Cas. Just let me come.”

“Since you’re sorry,” Cas rasped, still a bit put out, but he had mercy and rode Dean’s cock to orgasm now, jerking his own cock onto Dean’s only partially exposed stomach.

“Don’t go flirting with other cars again, or no sex for a week,” Cas said before he crashed their mouths together with panted breaths and Dean didn’t have a chance to answer. After half an hour of Cas kissing him with lots of tongue and teeth while still seated in his lap, Dean completely forgot what he had wanted to answer him.

 

When they were on their way again, Dean asked Cas who had the map, what city was next.

“Well, since there is a sign right there,” Cas sassed him and pointed at a sign by the road they were passing, “I’d say, the next city is Amarillo.”

Dean chuckled deeply and inserted a certain cassette into the player. ‘Is this the way to Amarillo’ sounded over the speakers once he pressed play.

Cas sighed deeply and turned towards Dean: “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I hate you for putting this song into my head.”

“Ah, you love it. C’mon let’s sing it,” he gave him a friendly shove and then sang at the top of his lungs: “Show me the way to Aaaamarillooo!”

“You’ve been planning this since we chose this route, haven’t you?”

Dean only answered with singing “Sha la la la la la la ” three times in a row and clapping Cas’ thigh. 

“C’mon, baby,” he grinned and by the end of the song, Cas was singing the song with Dean and it didn’t leave their heads for another few days.

They visited the Sixth Street District with all the historic buildings and shops once they actually got to Amarillo, involuntarily breaking out in ‘Sha la la’s’ until they groaned whenever they noticed that they had done it again.

 

“You realise you deserve punishment for this, don’t you, Dean?” Cas said when Dean was down his throat in the night. “You sing that song now, or I’ll take my mouth off you.”

So Dean sang the song once more, the ‘Sha la la’s’ getting more and more breathy towards the end until he came inside Cas’ mouth and turned him around to give Cas his turn afterwards.

 

When they had reached Oklahoma, Dean said he wanted to see Cain’s ballroom. Cas had nothing against it, and so when they reached Tulsa, they found a motel and made themselves on the way.

“Do you smell the history, Cas?”

“I smell barbeque, nothing else.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Just because the Sex Pistols played here, doesn’t mean it’s a historic side.”

“Heathen,” Dean bopped him. “Let’s see if we can get tickets for something tonight or tomorrow and then try out that barbeque thing, ok?”

“Ok,” Cas said and weaved his arm around Dean’s back.

 

“Well that was a waste of time,” he said when they got back to their room. He booted up his computer and grit his teeth all throughout sending Layla some photos of their day because the internet was so wonky and slow.

“I’m sorry, baby. I thought the zombie show would be nice, but it was really bad.”

“Understatement,” Cas fumed when his connection broke off again. 

“Really sorry,” Dean got behind Cas’ back and started rubbing his shoulders until Cas relaxed again.

“Let me make it up to you,” he whispered into Cas’ ear.

“Err,” Cas said crankily but pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple. “Too frustrated to enjoy myself. This internet thing is going on my every last nerve,” He punctuated his sentence with stabs at the keyboard.

“No sex?” Dean whispered and let his tongue explore the side of Cas’ face and his ear.

“I don’t think I could set my mind to it now,” Cas rumbled and raked his fingers through his hair as the connection failed again. “Damn it, Dean!”

“Shh,” Dean removed Cas’ hands from the computer, gently fondling each finger and shutting the laptop. “I’ll get you and the computer to a Starbucks tomorrow and then you’ll just try again. Now come to bed with me.”

Cas got up and embraced Dean, tilting his head up and searching for his mouth. 

“You won’t let go ‘til you’re satisfied, will you?” 

“I want to satisfy you,” Dean corrected him.

“What did you have in mind?” Cas rubbed against him like a cat, still wearing a frown.

“I could put a toy up your ass. I picked up another vibrator in Vegas which I haven‘t shown to you yet.”

“Ok, good. But not enough.”

“In that case, I can put my cock into you as well,” Dean said seductively despite his crude words. “How’s that sound?”

Cas tried to shrug, but his lusty eyes betrayed him. 

“I’m not opposed to it.”

Dean chuckled at Cas not being able to fool him that he really was in the right mind for sex now.

 

“Oh god, Dean!” Cas screamed later, when he had pushed the vibrator in, and set out to stretch Cas more with hands and tongue. 

“Deeper, just go deeper!” Cas writhed with his thighs quivering to either side of Dean’s eyesight as he plunged his tongue in as deep as it went. Dean turned on the toy now, the feeling a more intense as using an electric toothbrush, but given the fact that he was inside Cas now who’s inner wall transmitted more of the vibration onto his tongue made Dean sheer mad with lust. Cas too was on edge now that thrusts, buzzes and licks were inside him at the same time.

“Fuck, more!” he yelled. “Widen me more, I want your cock.”

“ ‘s alright, baby. I got you. You’re almost there,” Dean scissored Cas now and then, adding more lube he pressed the head of his cock inside his drooling, thrashing lover.

“Holy fuck,” Cas screamed when Dean went deeper, pressing the vibrator into Cas’ prostate as he went. The extra friction by the toy and the fact that Cas was just so incredibly tight with everything in there, made Dean pick up a rhythm quickly while he held the toy in place.

“This is gonna be over fast, baby. You’re just too perfect like this,” he groaned and bit his lips when he angled the vibrator differently.

“Jerk that pretty cock for me, that’s it baby,” he said when Cas took a hold of his dick and stroked it fast and with continued twists of his wrist.

“Oh yeah, oh fuck, mmm ahhh, there,” Cas moaned as his orgasm hit him and Dean screwed his eyes shut when his thrusts picked up in building orgasm as well.

“Fuck, Dean. Come inside me,” he panted and his hands held Dean tight by his shoulders as he came inside Cas’ tight heat.

After that, they both panted as if they’d run a marathon, Cas drawing little circles on Dean’s skin before he could lift his head which rested on Cas’ chest.

He grinned happily, proud to have fulfilled his duty and pleasure to bring Cas off, and that in a way that made all his grumpiness disappear.

“Tell me I’m awesome,” he grinned as his hands found the vibrator.

“You’re adequate,” Cas denied him.

Dean didn’t stop grinning and only pressed the still buzzing toy into Cas oversensitive, not recovered bundle of nerves.

“Ah, fuck!” Cas yelled and his short nails scratched over Dean’s shoulders. “Ok ok, enough. You’re awesome. You’re the best. Please pull that out now.”

“Ok, baby, since you said please,” Dean twisted the toy, switched it off and pulled it out slowly, gasping himself when it slid along his spent cock.

“Dean, you can stay inside,” Cas said when Dean wanted to pull out as well. “I’m wide enough, it’s not gonna hurt. Please I want to feel you inside me.”

Dean only nodded and slid up Cas’ body, letting his cock rest in Cas’ ass, to just press kisses onto everything he could reach. Both of them uttering languorous contented sighs about the fact that Dean was still inside Cas.

 

In the morning they woke up, Cas squirming a bit, but happy when he found that they had fallen asleep with Dean being tugged away inside him for the whole night. Like this, they could start the morning with lazy spooning sex while Dean’s hands were roaming his body, his tongue lapping at his mouth from behind and Cas’ fingers trailing through Dean’s hair.

After they had come again, Dean asked him: “Am I forgiven for the whacky day yesterday?”

Cas gently let his tongue play over Dean’s palate before he said: “I was never really mad at you. If anything, I owe you for the beautiful wake up call,” and then he quieted Dean by claiming his mouth at his leisure for a long while.

 

On their further route, they visited some of the ‘World’s largest’ attractions. Among them ‘the World’s largest rocking chair’ in Fanning, Missouri and ‘the World’s largest catsup bottle’ in Collinsville, Illinois.

“Ah, you never know better that you belong to a great nation as when you see completely useless giant objects who are only cool because they’re the largest in the world,” Cas rolled his eyes and then grinned at Dean. “Pity they don’t hand out a badge for the best cock in the world, even though perhaps not the largest, because you should have it.”

“How romantic, Cas,” Dean shoved him while they circled around the huge bottle. “But if we’re handing out badges, you should get one that reads: Love of my life who is the only one who’s allowed to make fun of me.”

“I’m the love of your life?” Cas asked, the catsup bottle completely forgotten and his face showing a shocked expression. “How come I never knew that?” he asked.

“Maybe because you’re not that smart,” Dean teased and pulled Cas in.

“I am perfectly capable… of … expressing… something,” Cas said in-between Dean crowding in on him and kissing him senseless, rubbing against him so there was friction in their jeans.

“Smooth, Cas,” Dean teased but Cas collected his wits for long enough to say: “Yeah, you know I’m smooth, you know I take care of that so you thoroughly enjoy having your face in my ass.”

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean moaned as they took a photo in front of the thing in the background which they wouldn’t be able to send to Layla because they looked almost forbiddingly horny in it.

 

Their last stop before they left Route 66 and turned eastwards, was the Country Classic Cars in Staunton, where Dean had learned his lesson not to flirt with other cars. While Cas or the Impala were watching, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visualisation of the road trip [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4476209/chapters/10431144) NSFW images


	17. Chapter 17

Before they knew it, the last hours of their road trip had passed and they were pulling up on their own street again, with the dusk they had chased while driving the way back, finally falling.

“Home sweet home,” Dean said as the pulled the car into parking. 

“I could use a shower and then some sleep,” Cas yawned and Dean agreed with a wide yawn of his own.

 

They had come back the Friday before the official ending of their extensive vacation to surprise both Naomi and Layla in the morning.

Cas’ mom was very pleased when she saw them, but she didn’t have a great day. Her therapy had gotten more intense now that her therapist thought she was more resilient and her sessions these days were very draining but necessary to help her heal.

She smiled at all their stories but she seemed to be in the throes of her past the whole visit, for which she apologised when they said goodbye and promised to be better when they came here in a week.

Then they went and visited Layla who’s story was similar. She was in pain and tried to be happy when they told her more stories of their journeys. But a nurse came in to up her pain medication, which put her into a sleepy trance, so they quickly said goodbye to her too.

In the night, they just fell into bed, both absolutely exhausted by their day. 

The next day, they cleaned the house, washed their clothes and in the afternoon they spread all the things they had bought on their trips on the floor in the studio.

The double vibrator next to a leaflet about the Colorado mountains and their leather gear next to their tickets from the water theme park made an unusual combination, but Cas had set his mind to noting down when they had bought those particular things. He told Dean that when they were old and grumpy with bad memory, they need only brandish this list and they could quench arguments about when they had gotten which things.

“So you don’t want us to argue when we’re old and grey? That’s one of the perks of being an old fart, Cas.”

“I think we’ll find enough stuff to argue about, particularly when I tell you where we got certain things and am proven correct in the end.”

“That’s sure gonna make me more grumpy in my old age, being with someone who always wants to be right,” Dean sighed.

“So nothing would really change then?” Cas teased him and pressed the stuff they would keep in the bedroom or their toy closet into Dean’s arms to carry up the stairs. 

Dean felt the stuff being heaved onto him, as he grumbled: “Why am I marrying you again?”

“Because you love me, you assbutt.”

“Ah, yeah. Thought there was something.”

“Speaking about the wedding, I wanna start planning the when and where.”

“Yeah, ok. Let me get this stuff away first and then we’ll start.”

 

Later, when they had gone to bed after hours of discussion, they were both completely wiped, but Dean wanted to retaliate for something Cas had done. He grabbed his ass and stuck his hand into his boxers when Cas had almost gone to sleep already.

“Dean, what? I want to sleep.”

“C’mon, baby,” Dean said, massaging Cas’ rim. “just let me in.”

“No, sorry. I’m really tired,” Cas said.

“You know you never open your legs for me anymore,” Dean let himself fall onto the mattress in mock frustration. 

Cas got into his role immediately: “Well if you would help with the housework once in a while, I maybe wouldn’t be too tired for that. If you would look up from your damn newspaper for once and mop the floor, I might be in a better mood when you want to be on top of me.”

Dean only grunted, thinking about how he would whine to his secretary about his wife’s refusal to sleep with him while he stuck balls deep in his ass tomorrow.

 

“And then this morning, she wouldn’t even jerk me off in the shower,” he panted into Mr. Novak’s mouth as he pounded him against the window in his office.

“What a stupid wife you have there, Sir,” Cas moaned as he clasped Dean hard and crashed their mouths together while his ass was pressed against the glass panel. 

“Everyone who’s had the privilege to be fucked by you knows that you’re the best,” Cas said as Dean continued to ram into him.

It was already dark outside, their first day back at the office had been longer than they had hoped but like this, it gave them the chance to fulfil this particular fantasy of theirs.

The lights in the office were dimmed but anyone looking into the office from the surrounding buildings would be able to clearly see Cas’ perfect ass. If they had a telescope, they would even be able to see Dean’s thick shaft disappear in-between Cas’ cheeks over and over.

“Oh god, Mr. Winchester, you’re fucking me so good!” Cas cried out as he came and painted Dean’s tugged out shirt with his come.

“Good on you for coming for me, Mr. Novak. I’m so close as well, your hole is exquisite,” he said and sucked at Cas’ bottom lip before he let his head fall to his shoulder and Cas held him until Dean had pounded out his release into his secretary’s ass.

He shook while he held him up even after he had come, Cas breathing in the scent of Dean’s hair and shampoo until he slipped out and they righted their clothes again.

“Sir, can I convince you to go out with me now?” Cas asked a little timidly.

“Ok, what did you have in mind?”

“Let’s go for a coffee or something. I’m just assuming you wouldn’t like to go home to your wife now.”

“You’re right about that, Mr. Novak. I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you,” he grinned as he tugged his come stained shirt back into his trousers and buttoned his jacket up so that nobody would be able to see it.

 

After they had left the office, they went out to a coffee shop, drank several coffees and shared a chocolate muffin. Dean made such an obscene noise when Cas let him taste his chocolate caramel macchiato that Cas only had to lick his lips once and they found themselves in one of the toilet cubicles 10 minutes later. In there, it didn’t take them long until Dean was again buried deep inside Cas.

“This brings back memories, doesn’t it, baby?”

“Yes, it does,” Cas whispered when he heard the door to the toilet open and someone come in as he quickly cantered his hips against the intrusion in his ass. He rode Dean slowly, only picking up his thrusts when the man outside had finished and left the toilet.

“Fuck, Dean, I love you so damn much, you have no idea.”

“I think I have pretty good idea,” Dean moaned and guided Cas’ hips so that they both reached completion with strained gasps. 

They stayed quiet while catching their breaths when more people streamed into the toilet, wondering out loud why one of the cubicles was apparently broken.

When it was quiet in the toilet once more, they hastily exited the toilet, only to hear someone complaining to the service personnel who assured them that the toilet was certainly not broken.

Dean and Cas still snickered while they were on their way home and dropped off into bed but not without Dean grabbing Cas’ thoroughly happy and satisfied cock in housewife play mode, moaning frustratedly when he couldn’t get it hard with all he tried.

“I have the feeling you don’t even want me anymore,” he grumbled.

“I’m just tired,” Cas said. “Please take your hand out of my pants now.”

“My balls are already blue, I don‘t think I can do this for much longer,” Dean groused in mock annoyance and curled himself together to go to sleep.

 

The week passed with meeting after meeting and the groaning realisation on Dean’s part that he would have to attend a conference in Detroit soon, and there was no way he’d get enough time off to drive himself there. He would have to fly next week and already hated the prospect of it right now.

The only thing that kept this unhappy thought from Dean’s mind was that he and Cas kept pretending that Mr. Novak was so good as to graciously take his boss’ cock while his wife remained constantly frigid. 

The next visits to Naomi and Layla were going better, because both of them were in better spirits then before, Layla’s illness constantly getting better so that they decided that they simply had to believe in miracles now. Something that got only confirmed when Sammy told them that he would start working in the family business come October when his master thesis was accepted and valid.

“Great, Sammy. Do you have an apartment or something lined up or do you want to crash at ours until you find something?” Dean had asked. 

Sam had accepted the offer to take him in graciously, so he wouldn’t have to set up meetings with realtor’s while on the other side of the country and could worry about that once he’d actually got here. 

He made Dean promise to keep things between Cas and him down though, because he really didn’t need to be scarred for life by seeing the two of them ‘copulate’ all over the house.

“Copulate?” Dean had asked incredulously.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know the word,” Sam had said so that Dean knew exactly that his face was one giant bitchface right now. “Just keep it down while I’m there.”

“Don’t sweat it, Sammy. We’ll do that. Anything else would just be awkward,” he agreed, but decided that finishing the sound-proofing of the basement had full priority now. 

 

On Sunday, Dean and Cas individually decided to end their play with a bang today. Dean woke up to an empty bed and came to the decision that his wife wasn’t gonna escape his advances today even if he had to pull out every seducing stop he could possibly muster up.

When he saw Cas kneading pie dough in another 50s style dress, a blue polka dotted pristine white one this time, his cock hardened immediately at the visual.

He got behind Cas and let him feel his arousal even through all the layers.

“Hmm, you look so wonderful,” he panted into Cas’ ear that had an actual pearl clip on it’s lobe. 

“Thank you,” Cas said offhandedly and continued to knead the pie dough.

“Can I help with that?” Dean let his hands glide over Cas’ bare arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake as his fingers started to knead the dough with Cas while he pressed kisses and licks to Cas’ neck from behind, continually grinding against Cas’ many layered perfection.

“That’s looking good,” Cas said, a long time after the dough had been ready and Dean caressed his hands as he rolled it out with a rolling pin, really laying into it so his whole body shook and his butt wriggled as he worked the dough.

Dean continued to purr into Cas’ ear deeply at that, cleaned his hands on a dish cloth and he really started to grope Cas. 

He let his fingers trail over his skirt first, then he darted underneath all his layers, feeling lacy underwear and stockings before his hand came to rest between his legs, fumbling and massaging everything there.

He stuck his other hand down the cleavage of Cas’ dress and played with his nipples, his arm sticking out of the neck opening obscenely while Cas tried to pretend he wasn’t rock hard in Dean’s grip as he peeled and cut apples for the pie.

He bit his lips to keep himself from moaning while Dean ‘molested’ him and actually managed to ready the pie for baking before he took a hold of Dean’s hands on his body and slowly removed them from his body so he could put the pie in the oven.

When he turned back around, Dean licked his fingers clean from Cas’ precome before he clasped him tightly around the hips again so that the skirt swayed.

“We have about an hour until the pie is done, love. Let’s get into bed,” he mumbled seductively before he kissed Cas, his hands already pulling the skirt up again to get to Cas’ cock and asshole.

“Ok,” Cas conceded with a frown. “Since you can’t seem to help yourself.”

He walked up the stairs in his heels, swaying his hips invitingly and Dean actually lifted his skirt again just to see the lingerie and Cas’ beautiful ass underneath it.

He gasped when he saw that this time, everything Cas wore was a deep shade of red and hungrily fumbled the dress open and down once they were inside the bedroom. Then he took in the sight of Cas in a corset, lace panties, stockings and to Dean’s ultimate glee, again a garter belt, all in deep red.

“You’re beautiful,” he groaned and issued Cas backwards onto the bed, caressing his thighs until he opened them for him.

Cas sighed in mock annoyance when Dean began to finger him open. “I won’t enjoy it, Dean. I’ll let you do it, but I’m so not gonna enjoy myself.”

Dean chuckled deeply, his hand again obscene between Cas’ legs and thrusting inside him as he pressed their lips together heatedly.

“If I have anything to say in this house, I’ll say this: You are gonna enjoy yourself if it’s the last thing I do.”

Cas rolled his eyes while his hips already worked against Dean’s and his hands played over his corset.

“Then get on with it,” he moaned, really not selling the frustrated, completely unaroused housewife very well.

When Dean pushed in, he tried pretending not to enjoy Dean’s cock inside him for all of a minute before the friction of the lace teamed up with Dean’s delicious slide inside made him fuck himself back onto Dean. 

Then he grabbed Dean’s back and hooked his stockinged legs over it to pull him tight and whisper a “Fuck me,” into his ear. His neck strained back against the pillows as he took Dean‘s thrusts with pure lust in his eyes.

“See, I told you,” Dean grinned and let his hand pull hardly at the garter belt to have purchase with his thrusts growing quicker. “You’ve never managed to ‘not come’ once I’m inside you, you’ll never not enjoy yourself with me.”

Cas looked up at him, biting his lips as his Dean’s mighty thrusts let his lighter body shift on the sheets and he took his cock in hand: “You’re right. Please, just fuck me harder, I’m so turned on. You’re so good to me.” 

“Hold on, baby,” Dean said, coursing his hips and swirling them, which always made Cas completely raging with lust and it did so again right now.

His eyes rolled up involuntarily and his body moved without his control whenever Dean nailed his prostate until he felt Cas clench around him in orgasm. The increasing tightness made him gasp and throw him headlong into orgasm as well.

They stayed locked together until the timer of the oven beeped and Dean helped Cas back into his beautiful dress. When the pie was cool enough to eat, they ate like very sophisticated people. Afterwards they fucked like savages on the table with Dean only lifting Cas’ skirt up a bit before he rode him again, exchanging deep kisses that tasted like apple pie.


	18. Chapter 18

When the next week came around, Dean wasn’t in the mood to eat apple pie or anything, really.

“Sorry, no. I don’t think I can,” he said when Cas had brought lunch, one day before he was supposed to fly.

He just frowned at Dean, never before having known him not to be hungry.

“Ok,” he said and set the take out boxes down onto the table. “If you are not hungry for food, maybe you’re hungry for me?”

Cas kept eye contact with him as he let his hands glide down his body and cup his dick through his slacks.

Dean only chuckled nervously: “Tempting, but I- I gotta finish this,” and he concentrated on the monitor of his computer again, not even looking up when Cas came closer, wearing a confused frown.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, removed Dean’s hands from the keyboard, rolled him around in his chair and straddled his hips. He curled himself together on him like an overgrown kitten who Dean couldn’t help but pat.

“Nothing, baby,” he soothed. “It’s not you, it’s me. That damn flight is shaking me up.”

“You’re still afraid to fly?” Cas asked, uncurling himself and rubbing the base of Dean’s neck to work out the cramps in the muscle there.

“Afraid? I’m near shitting my pants, babe.”

Cas rubbed his neck in circles until Dean couldn’t help but calm down, then Cas cupped Dean’s face and kissed him, announcing: “I’m coming with you.”

“Cas, I don’t-”

“Don’t protest, Dean. I’ll do it anyway. For you,” he kissed Dean again sweetly, before he laid their foreheads together.

“Now eat your lunch, I’ll talk to Bobby if the firm can send me with you or if we have to pay that on our own expense.”

Dean’s eyes followed Cas’ way through the office with a curiously surprised expression at the miracle that he was.

 

When they were at the airport though, his face wore a completely different expression. It was strained, sweaty and his eyes barely concealed his rising panic.

“Just relax, Dean. Breathe deeply,” Cas said as they passed the security checks and climbed into the company jet. He buckled Dean in and then himself before he cuddled incredibly close, hooking his arm around Dean’s shaking frame.

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word and never mind that noise you heard,” Cas sang to him, stroking his arms.

“You’re singing Metallica for me?” Dean asked, for one second too moved to be scared.

“Yes,” Cas grinned. “But I fear my voice isn’t strong enough to sing the screamed parts.”

“Never mind,” Dean let his sweaty forehead rest on Cas’ shoulder, “this is great.”

“It’s just the take off and landing that’s a little bumpy, you won’t even realise we’re in the air otherwise,” Cas soothed before he took up a low hum of “Enter Sandman” again while Dean relaxed against him, even when the plane started to roll to the take off.

Dean’s outward composure was gone once the First Officer welcomed them aboard and the Cabin Crew wanted to serve him some water.

“We’re fine here, thanks,” Cas said over Dean’s head. “If you could just retreat to the gallery and close the doors?”

“As you wish,” the flight attendant said with a smile.

“Dean, relax,” Cas said once they were alone, the pilots in the flight deck and the flight attend back in the aft cabin.

“I can’t, I think I gotta put my head between my legs,” Dean tried to breathe regularly.

“I have a better idea,” Cas purred and unbuckled his safety belt once the sign flared up that he could.

When he tried to remove Dean’s as well, Dean stopped him panicky: “Woah, what are you doing, Cas?”

“I’m helping you relax,” Cas said and gently dislodged Dean’s grasp on his hands.

“Now,” he said after Dean was unbuckled and he clenched to his seat in panic, “why would you wanna put your head between your legs if you could put it between mine?” Cas said seductively and pulled Dean in by his sweaty neck.

“Baby, I don’t think this is the right time for-” but Cas had already scooted over, removed the armrests between their seats and pulled Dean’s face between his legs.

“I think this is the perfect time for you to rim and fuck me,” Cas moaned.

“I don’t think I can do that right now,” Dean said with his eyes still wide in barely contained panic.

Cas only rolled his eyes and shimmied out of his pants, saying: “It not that hard, Dean. I have it on very good authority that you give out the best rim jobs in the world.”

Dean couldn’t help but be surprised at that. “On who’s authority?”

“Mine,” Cas moaned as he slipped out of his briefs and pulled his asscheeks apart for Dean to look into his freshly waxed, completely gorgeous asshole.

“Now get your tongue in there before I make you watch and not touch.”

“And who the hell made you boss?” Dean grumbled, his vision full of Cas.

“Someone’s gotta take over when you’re not able to,” Cas said and fondled his balls so that Dean’s mouth watered. He watched Cas with an adoring expression, feeling his cock swell at the prospect before him.

“So are we gonna join the mile high club now, or what?” Cas said, still with his new-found bossiness and then sighing when Dean licked the first stripe up his hole.

It seemed as if the familiar taste put Dean’s feet back on the ground as he got eager immediately and even more so when Cas fucked back onto his face, moaning so prettily for him that he was sure the other people in the aeroplane could hear him, but Dean seriously didn’t care.

“Oh baby,” he moaned when he pushed into Cas and picked up a rhythm while the plane carried them way above the clouds. Cas clenched around him so good that they were both coming really quickly.

Then, Cas was catching an exhausted, completely fucked out Dean in his arms once his orgasm was over, answered him with a moaned: “Oh baby,” rasped into his hair while they panted in post-coital haze.

 

Once they reached the ground again, it was business as usual, but the conference was so boring sometimes that Dean and Cas started sending each other texts throughout.

 

God, that speaker makes it all sound so boring.  
Wish I had your cock down my throat now.  
3:15 PM

Me too. I imagine you swirling your tongue into my slit.  
3:15 PM

Fuck, baby. Imagine that I’m doing that. And all the moans you like to hear from me so much.  
3:16 PM

So good, Dean. Keep sucking. I’m gonna come.  
3:17PM

That’s right, hmm. Do it.  
3:17 PM

(Love talking to you while I’m blowing you btw. Nice change.)  
3:18 PM

Hmm, fuck yeah. Lick all my come up. Now your turn, Dean. Lie back and relax.  
3:18 PM

(Now I’m talking to you while you’re down my throat. Still pissed about technical advantages?)  
3:19 PM

  
Fuck, yeah. Sucking me sooo good, baby. My whole world is your mouth. Hmm, take it deeper, wanna thrust into you. Fuck, so tight down your throat, stretching your precious mouth for me.  
3:21 PM

  
(Bite me, baby.)  
3:22 PM

Keep talking like that and I’ll jizz my pants! Hurry up and finish!  
3:22 PM

Fuck, baby. Love when you’re so bossy. Though I think you are a true submissive at heart.  
3:23 PM

Fuck, yeah. Can’t wait for you to tie me up once we’re out of here.  
3:24 PM

If that dude would only stop talking sometime today. I’d really give it to you.  
3:24 PM

Soon, Dean.  
3:25 PM

(Btw, you’re still down my throat. Are you gonna come sometime today? Do you expect me to wait here forever for you to finish?)  
3:30 PM

Oh, yeah.  
3:31 PM

I’m thrusting way down into your mouth, baby.  
3:32 PM

Now I’m feeling it coming and pull out.  
3:32 PM

I give it all to you. All my come just for you.  
3:33 PM

Hmm, look so gorgeous with me all over your face.  
3:34 PM

(I’d love it if you’d wait for me forever.)  
3:35 PM

(I Love You)

3:35 PM

(Marry me!)  
3:35 PM

(I know.)   
3:36 PM

(You know I will.)  
3:36 PM

  
(Did you just Han Solo me?)  
3:39 PM

(Maaaaaybe ;) )  
3:42 PM

 

“I really thought he would never stop,” Cas panted into the pillow while Dean fastened him to the headboard of their hotel room later.

“Oh yeah, I though we were gonna be stuck in there until the end of the world,” Dean said as he let his hands glide down Cas’ completely naked backside now, while Cas kept moaning into the pillow his face was buried in.

“Want cuffs for your feet as well?” Dean asked with his hands inevitably coming to rest on Cas’ butt like always.

“No, not today. Just plough into me like a wheelbarrow.”

“Ok, baby.”

Dean lifted Cas’ legs up and spread them wide, plunging right into Cas’ prepared hole, picking up a hard and fast rhythm.

“Oh please, Dean. Harder,” Cas moaned brokenly at the uncomfortable position and the overwhelming arousal that Dean produced within him.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Dean grit out as he fucked him so that his muscles burned happily, while Cas’ cock dripped a steady streak of precome onto the sheets.

“Dean, dip me a little, make my cock poke and slide into the sheets,” Cas moaned and angled his head to took back at Dean ramming his hips into his ass.

Dean saw Cas bite his lips when his cock made contact and he ripped his head up, moaning out his orgasm now as Dean could do nothing but rut into Cas, the only thing on his mind was climaxing, marked Cas from the inside.

“Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!” he shouted and fucked his cock all the way into Cas, grinding his hips to ride out the aftershocks but not pulling out one inch.

He all but collapsed onto Cas then, his hands still underneath his thighs and didn’t move until he felt Cas’ butt wriggle against his lower belly.

“Dean, let’s get into a better position, my back hurts.”

“Sorry, baby,” Dean panted and removed the cuffs from Cas’ wrists and then dragged him around with himself.

“Want me to stay buried inside you again?” he said tiredly as he spooned against Cas.  
“Please,” Cas nodded and tugged Dean’s arm around him, hogging it until they woke up again.

Then, Cas hooked his leg over Dean’s body, propped his head up and they both watched how he fucked into Cas once more until they both groaned out their next orgasm.

 

The conference wasn’t a total waste of time however. Dean really learned some things about new developments and ideas that were just fresh out and in need of funds now.

On their last day in Detroit, he stayed with his fellow engineers for so long that Cas got frustrated and got to bed long before Dean came back up.

When he did, he woke Cas up because he stubbed his toe while he tried to undress quickly.

“Wha’ son of a bitch put that chair there?” he asked the room in a slur.

“Dean?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled and flobbed down onto the mattress next to Cas, being finally down to his briefs.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“Jus’ a bit,” he frowned when his toes still hurt.

“Are you drunk?”

“Jus’ a bit,” he said again, while Cas rubbed his injured toe to make it better. “But hey! I got us some new deals and I can actually work at developing the… the… thingies,” he grinned happily.

“Good thingies?” Cas asked when he had made sure that Dean’s foot wasn’t hurt badly.

“Very good thingies.”

“Ok, you big hero,” Cas kissed him. “Tell me about the thingies tomorrow. You‘re wasted.”

“No no, Cas. I’m good, I’m fine. You were bored there. Lemme make it up to you,” he grabbed Cas and wanted to pull him close and pull his shorts down.

“Stop, Dean. You need sleep. You had to work, I understand that,” he kissed Dean’s eyelids which had already closed, now that he wasn’t expected to have sex.

“Besides, tomorrow we have all the time when we’re back on the plane,” Cas teased and Dean groaned.

“Take it easy,” Cas cooed him. “I bet if you asked Mr. Novak nicely, he’d let you join the mile high club with him as well.”

Dean “mhm hm”ed tiredly at Cas and pulled him close in order to be able to go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

“So, I take it your phobia is getting better?” Cas asked when they boarded the jet again, without Dean shaking and looking like he was about to run for the hills.

“I’m good,” Dean smiled, tying to convince both of them but Cas didn’t really believe him.

Dean was very rigid throughout take off and didn’t open his eyes until they had reached flight level, but he didn’t shake and sweat like he used to when Cas got into the gallery to collect some water and again remind the attending crew not to disturb them.

“Mr. Winchester?” he asked respectfully.

“Yes, Mr. Novak?” Dean opened his eyes and unbuckled his belt with slightly shaky fingers.

“I know I shouldn’t approach you during your musings, it’s out of place, I am just so horny right now,” Cas admitted, shifting his hard on, so that Dean could see it moving in his suit pants.

“If you would be so inclined as to fuck me right now?”

“What kind of underwear did you put on for me?” Dean asked in return.

Cas unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall, revealing fishnet stockings and matching cut out panties. He turned around and bent down low so that Dean could see a black plug in Cas’ hole before Cas got up again, palming himself.

“Everything is ready, Sir. Does it find your approval?”

“Definitely,” Dean said and freed his cock. “Get me properly hard and then take it into your hole, Mr. Novak.”

“Very good, Sir,” Cas got onto his knees immediately, sucking Dean with lots of eye contact and spit before he straddled him and rode up while he faced him, Dean’s fingers gliding over his calves up to his butt and back down again.

“May I compliment you on your abilities, Sir?” Cas asked while he braced his hands on the hand of Dean’s seat and bopped up and down. 

“What abilities do you speak of?” Dean panted, and palmed over Cas’ cock inside his panties.

“Your natural abilities are already great,” Cas said, fondling Dean’s balls, pushing himself up so his hand could circle around Dean’s cock before he sat down again. 

“But your precision,” he gasped when Dean thrust up and hit the bundle of nerves that made Cas see little stars. 

“And that you are always good to your employees,” he pressed his cock into Dean’s palm for emphasis. 

“Sir, you’re the best boss I’ve ever had,” Cas keened against Dean and rode up desperately, coming inside his panties while Dean groaned as a very delicious clench made him come as well.

“So really, it’s such a pleasure working with you,” Cas praised and Dean could only marvel at Cas, stroking over the stretched lace on his butt until the captain announced that they should put their seat belts on again.

Cas climbed off Dean, plugged himself back up so that Dean could see it and seductively and slowly pulled his pants back up, hiding his playful undergarments from view.

He sat down again, laughing softly at Dean’s face when they went into descent.

“Careful, Dean. People might think you’re in love with me if you keep staring at me like I’m the flame and you’re the moth.”

“I’d be ok with that unless you want to burn me.”

“No, I don’t. I think I’ll keep you and you’re allowed to fly around me, now that you’re not scared of it anymore,” Cas smirked and Dean realised that he was right.

Gone was the panic, only a slight dull thud in his stomach remained when they bumped on the ground, and that didn’t necessarily have anything to do with his old panic, but was just a reaction of his body to the landing.

“Dean, you keep staring at me,” Cas rasped when Dean didn’t take his eyes off him in wonder all through the plane rolling to the hangar.

“Are you gonna say something soppy now?” Cas gave him a small smile when Dean swallowed against a huge lump in his throat.

He shook his head and just clasped Cas’ hand tight with both his own.

“No one has ever done something like that for me,” he said hoarsely. “How is a college kid who’s stalked me and then seduced me in a public toilet capable of changing my entire life?”

“That’s because I’m the one for you, Dean.”

Dean tried to laugh it off with: “Now who’s the one being soppy here?”

“I’m not soppy. I’m just stating the truth,” Cas said as if it was absolutely obvious, to which Dean had to agree. He and Cas were just meant to be, destined to find each other wherever they went or whatever happened.

 

The summer went on and soon Cas would not be able to work for Dean full time anymore because the next semester was about to start.

They had thought about when it was best to set their wedding date and then decided that they would wait for a while. Soon, Sam would come to live with them for a while, and it didn’t feel right to them to organise something while Layla was still this sick. 

She gradually recovered, the doctors said her cancer was held at bay for the time being, not growing but still there. Some days she felt strong enough to come in to work again, but Dean didn’t think much of her straining herself like that.

Not to mention that he liked the days when Cas got in to work the best. Layla was one of his closest friends, but Cas had several unfair advantages over every other person in his life.

 

“But seriously, when are we gonna set the date?” Dean asked him a week before Sam was due.

“Not during the semester, I guess. And while Sammy is here, it’s not good either. Plus it would be nicer if your mom and Layla were alright again when we’re doing that.”

“We don’t need to do a big thing out of this,” Cas shrugged. “As long as I can walk towards you, kiss you and take your name, I’m fine.”

“You want to take my name?” Dean said, a tear in his eye.

“Yes,” Cas announced. “But I might have to go by Cas Novak when it comes to the art scene. They already know that name, but for all intends and purposes, I wanna be Cas Winchester. I’m not into hyphened names,” Cas shrugged, thinking about his mother and her unlucky hand when it came to surnames.

“But really, Dean,” Cas shook the thought off. “I can say yes any day, every day with you is special.”

“This whole soppiness has to stop sometime soon, babe,” Dean said with yet another lump in his throat. He cleared it with a strained huff and then thought about the matter for a while.

“Let’s keep the date open, but let’s check out stuff we would like. Maybe something comes up. Lately I started believing that there are greater things out there and that destiny doesn’t have to be a bad thing, since it brought me to you.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Winchester. We’re being way too mushy lately,” Cas bumped against his shoulder. 

“Really should do something about that,” Dean nodded but then he felt his heart moved when he only looked at Cas. “But only tomorrow. Not today. Today we’re still romantic idjits, as Bobby would call us if he saw us right now. Isn’t that right, Soon-to-be-Winchester?” Dean bumped against Cas’ shoulder as well now and if they stayed affectionate and overly emotional with the other for the remainder of the day, it would always remain their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this may be a little abrupt but this is the ending of this particular story. I hadn’t planned to end it here, but the chapter just developed that way without me being able to help it. I hope it seems like a good ending to my dear readers. 
> 
> That being said, there is still a lot going on here. I'm planning on two more stories right now (more will doubtlessly come after that). Dean needs a new secretary, Cas will get jealous and Sam needs to build a new life. 
> 
> And then of course there is a ridiculously fluffy wedding to be told. Let me know your ideas about that. Which season, what best to do, and all the little details you would wish to have at the boys' special day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and ideas are very welcome. ^^


End file.
